Twilight
by Crimson Mystery
Summary: As Hinata’s crush on Naruto fades away, she meets a mysterious boy who has a bizarre fascination with bugs. Soon, she finds herself deeply in love with him only to find out his dark past. DISCONTINUED
1. Encounter at the Garden

Twilight

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Summary: As Hinata's crush on Naruto fades away, she meets a mysterious boy who has a bizarre fascination with bugs. Soon, she finds herself deeply in love with him only to find out his dark secret.

Pairings: Hinata/Shino, Neji/TenTen, Sasuke/Sakura, and Shikamaru/Ino.

* * *

Hinata was prancing around the Hyuuga mansion to escape her boredom. Hiashi was out for the day and she had finished training with Neji so she had nothing better to do. 

After a while, she decided to head out to the back yard and relax on the soft grass. The backyard was one of Hinata's favorite places. She walked barefoot and felt the softness of the ground while Neji meditated nearby, sometimes shirtless to the pleasure of Konoha's many girls.

As she made her way through, a little beetle made its way. Unfortunately, she didn't see and nearly stepped on it until an even voice said, "Watch out!"

Hinata turned around, and stepped back. She saw nobody there but a little beetle she almost stepped on. Had the beetle talk to her? She looked around carefully until she heard the same voice say, "I'm right here!"

Her eyes landed on a boy kneeling in the bushes. He got out and stood up and he appeared to be around her age. His hair was poofy and poking straight out and he wore sunglasses to conceal his eyes. She suddenly felt fear.

"Who are you?" She asked timidly, ready to activate her Byokugen. "What are you doing here?"

The boy pushed up his glasses and looked straight back at her. He glanced at the beetle, picked it up, and placed it on his shoulder. The beetle crawled into his jacket.

"I don't like it when people step on his bugs." He said as though it was completely fine to go into people's yards and place bugs into their jackets.

"B-But," Hinata stuttered. "Who are you?"

She saw, to her horror, many bugs crawling from the side of his neck. Her eyes widened and she was rendered speechless.

"I'm a friend," He answered simply. "A friend who likes bugs."

It made sense but Hinata suddenly wished Neji would come into the backyard to back her up in case she couldn't take this guy on. She was frozen in her spot.

Finally, she found some words. "I-I'm Hyuuga Hinata." She hadn't expected herself to give this stranger her name. She could tell her father would be furious with her.

"Hyuuga Hinata?" The boy asked. "What a nice name. You can just call me Shino."

For a moment, she felt his intense gaze until a voice interrupted them.

"Hinata, are you there?" Came her cousin' unenthusiastic voice.

"I have to go," Shino said as he made his was toward the fence. "It was nice to meet you, Hyuuga Hinata." He climbed the fence and disappeared.

"Shino." Hinata whispered to herself as Neji came to view.

"What are you looking at?" He asked as he saw her looking strangely at the fence.

Hinata broke her gaze and decided not to mention Shino to Neji. "Nothing, L-Let's go g-get some r-ramen."

Neji looked at her as though she had been hit with a rock. "Only blonde haired freaks eat ramen."

Hinata suddenly felt herself really craving ramen. Or better yet, craving Naruto.

"I h-hear TenTen really likes ramen." She found herself lying. Neji perked up.

"Ramen it is!"

* * *

Read and Review! 


	2. The Usual Conversations

The Usual Conversations

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto! (But I would like to own Sasuke!)

* * *

At the ramen shop, they met Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Ino, Chouji, Lee, Kiba, and TenTen. Naruto was busy reading the menu to notice they had arrived at last. 

"Well, Well, the Hyuuga clan decides to join us for ramen." Kiba said, grinning.

Hinata giggled. Kiba was her best friend and she rather enjoyed the fact of him announcing their arrival.

"Naruto-kun is paying though." She said, blushing slightly as she took a seat next to him.

Neji glanced around for a seat and to his surprise; there was an empty seat next to TenTen. Silently cheering, he sat down before anybody else could switch their seats.Then, the usual awkward silence followed after placing their orders came. Of course, Naruto decided to "speak up".

"So…" He tried to break the ice.

"Hn," Sasuke mumbled, pushing his hair out his face. Ino and Sakura moved their chairs closer to him. He was so dreamy when he did that.

"Eh," Neji responded while staring at TenTen's buns on her hair.

"Hmm…" Kiba replied thoughtfully.

"Whatever," Shikamaru said lazily.

"Yum!" Chouji was eager when the food began to arrive.

"Youthful!" Lee said cheerfully as his Youthful Ramen combo was placed in front of him.

TenTen, Sakura, Ino, and Hinata scratched their heads, confused. What in the world were they talking about? It could be from things like Monkeys to the inevitable Icha Icha Paradise books.

"So we agree?" Naruto asked mouth full of noodles.

The guys nodded their heads as they ate. The girls sweat dropped and decided to have their own conversation.

"Sasuke-kun is so hot!" Ino exclaimed as she fell over awe with his hair.

"I know, his chicken hair is so adorable!" Sakura agreed and touched the back of Sasuke's hair.

"Meh," Sasuke muttered, which meant 'Don't touch the hair!' in guy language.

"Forget Sasuke, Neji's looking fine!" TenTen said loudly. Neji's ears turned red as he focused on finishing his noodles.

"I-I find Naruto cute." Hinata said quietly. Naruto didn't look up but kept in with the guys' conversation'. Sometimes, she wished he would pay attention sometimes.

All of a sudden, in the midst of conversation, Shino was brought to mind. There was something about him that got to her. Right now, she wanted to tell everybody about how she encountered him and the bugs crawling on him. But for some reason, she couldn't bring herself to do that. Maybe Shino only existed in her mind. She certainly didn't want Neji and everybody else thinking she had gone mad.

"Hinata, are you alright?" Kiba broke her out of her thoughts. Akamaru was on his shoulder and he was looking at her caringly.

"Yeah…" She said as they got up. Naruto placed down Asuma's card he had won gambling the Jounin down to pay for it all.

"Good-bye my youthful friends!" Lee waved in his usual joy. He turned to Sakura and looked at her dreamily. "Good-bye, my beautiful Sakura!" He blew her a kiss and left. Sasuke pulled her to his side and placed his arm around her shoulder. Lee just couldn't have Sakura. He didn't quite have the chicken hair to prove it.

"Bye, Hinata!" Kiba and everybody else split their ways. It was then Hinata realized she had forgotten her purse.

"Neji let me grab my purse." She said to her cousin who only scowled at her back. She went back inside the ramen shop only to discover it was not there. Tears suddenly got to her eyes. What if it had been stolen? She began to look for it frantically.

"Are you looking for this?" A familiar voice asked her.

Hinata's heart stopped. She recognized the voice. Turning around, she saw Shino sitting in dark corner of shop with her purse in his hands.

"Is this yours?" He asked.

Hinata looked around to see if anybody noticed this. Nobody was in the shop and the employees were in the back.

"Y-yes," Her voice trembled. She cautiously took the purse from his hands. "Do you exist?"

Shino looked at her thoughtfully pushing up his sunglasses. Little bugs crawled around his sleeves. "I do, I'm real. Everybody can see me but only you notice me."

Hinata nodded. "Oh," She looked back and saw Neji waiting outside impatiently.

"You better get going." Shino shrunk back in the shadow. He adjusted his sunglasses. "Bye, Hinata."

Hinata went to the door and looked back. Shino was gone by that time.

"Bye, Shino." She said to herself before meeting up with Neji.

"What took you so long?" Neji asked irritably as they headed back to the Hyuuga Manor. Hinata was unsure of how to answer the question.

"Um, w-well, I got side-tracked." Neji suddenly stopped in his tracks.

"Were you talking to somebody?" He asked out of curiosity.

"Nani?" Did he see Shino?

"I said, were you talking to somebody?" He repeated more defiantly.

Hinata suddenly got nervous. If she mentioned Shino already, she wasn't sure how he would react. After all, she wasn't sure if Shino was good or bad. For all she knew, he could be a serial rapist, gaining her trust and then ending up as one of his victims. She cringed at the thought and reminded herself of her training.

"Oh, forget it!" The two reached the gates of the manor. But before the Hinata could get to her room, Neji whirled around to her, his grey eyes looking directly at her.

"Watch yourself, Hinata." He said warningly. He glanced around. "There's dangerous people out here. If anything happens to you, I don't think I can live with myself."

Neji turned and walked to where his room was. Hinata stood there, suddenly frightened for her life. Was Shino her friend or an enemy?

* * *


	3. Meeting at the Park

Meeting at the Park

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Author's Note: I'm having a bad coughing fit so this chapter isn't too good or very long.

* * *

Hinata barely got any sleep as she was too busy reflecting on Neji's words.

_"Watch yourself, Hinata." He said warningly. He glanced around. "There are dangerous people out here. If anything happens to you, I don't think I can live with myself." _

She wasn't aware until now that Neji cared for her with all his heart. I mean, they had gotten closer and bonded from time to time but it was the first time that her cousin said aloud that he really cared and loved her. It was touching. Touching, yet worried her about Shino, who could be that dangerous person prowling around.

The alarm clock rang off the hook just mere minutes later. She groaned and got up. Her body was stiff and her legs were weak from lack of sleep. Her back was droopy and her eyes had bags. To the maid who came in to change her bed sheets, she looked like Frankenstein's monster.

"Oh, Lady Hinata, could you not sleep?" The maid asked as she stripped off the old sheets.

Normally, Hinata would've politely said no but from her sleep deprivation; she was extremely tired and grumpy. She did something the old Hyuuga Hinata would not do, retaliate back.

"N-No, does it look l-like I got a g-good night's s-sleep?" She snapped while still stuttering. She lightly pushed the maid aside and walked downstairs for breakfast. Hiashi, Hanabi, and Neji were downstairs with a giant stack of pancakes.

"Good Morning, Hinata." Hiashi greeted his daughter, not noticing her bizarre appearance her attitude as he was reading the Konoha Times.

Hanabi and Neji obviously saw it. Hanabi stifled a giggle as she bit into her pancake. Neji, ever so respectful, decided to mention it. He smirked at her as Hinata sat down.

"My, my, it seems that the Corpse Bride has decided to join the Hyuugas for breakfast." He commented slyly. Hinata smacked him as hard as her tired hands could.

"S-Shut up, N-Neji, and give me that m-maple syrup!" She demanded. This didn't draw attention to her father, who continued to look at the paper. Hanabi let out a small giggle.

"Hey, Hanabi." Neji leaned in to the girl. "Don't you agree that your big sister is awfully grouchy this morning? I think it's that time of the month." He bit into his pancake and if Hiashi hasn't noticed and held Hinata in her seat, Neji would be lying dead on the ground.

"Neji, stop it." He said firmly before turning to Hinata. "Are you feeling well?" He asked softly.

"Father, what's the "time of the month"?" Hanabi asked as she got up with Neji to turn in their empty plates. Hinata lunged for her but her father held her back again.

"Hinata, this isn't like you. Now what is it?" Hiashi asked again, only more lenient. Hanabi and Neji quietly slipped away.

"S-Sorry, Father." Hinata apologized. "I didn't g-get much s-sleep and I've had so m-much in my mind and-,"

"Why don't you go take a walk in the park to clear your head?" Hiashi suggested, seeing Hinata's state as just over thinking. "I'll have Neji go with you-,"

"No!" Her father raised an eyebrow. She lowered her voice. "No, father, I'd like t-to go b-by myself this time."

"You shouldn't it's not safe." He reminded her. "I just feel if it was better that somebody go with you. Maybe friends like Kiba or something…"

"I'll go ask him!" Hinata ran out of the dining hall before her Father could say anything.

* * *

Hinata, Kiba, and Akamaru were walking on the outlines of the Konoha Park. Hinata was feeling slightly better but still very tired and her head hurt from all that thinking. Kiba, being the good friend, decided not to pulverize her with questions and walked with her silently, Akamaru barking at squirrels as he walked in front of them. 

As they made their way around, Hinata's legs nearly gave way. She suddenly suspected sleep deprivation was not the only thing affecting her.

"Hinata, why don't you just sit on the bench while I take Akamaru?" Kiba said gently. Having no other option, she agreed readily.

"Y-Yeah, go ahead, th-thanks, Kiba." She said and watched as the two started off again. She stretched out her legs on the benched and raised out her arms. She felt light-headed and felt sore in some places. Gently massaging them, she didn't notice a figure appear behind her.

"Are you alright?"

Hinata jumped off the bench, activated her Byukugan, and got into a defensive stance. But of course, the person was not of harm but of mystery. The same person of mystery she seemed was rather bothering her.

"Sh-Shino, what are you d-doing here?" Lowering her stance, she kept her distance from him. For some reason, his mysteriousness was intriguing her. In fact, he was part of the reason, other than Neji, that was keeping her sleep.

"Its public, isn't it?" He answered back. A butterfly landed on the top of his hair. He made no motion and acted as though it wasn't there.

"What d-did you d-do to m-me?" She sat back on the bench, clutching her legs.

Shino sat down with her, a look of confusion spread across his face. He reached of his hands toward one of her legs, but she smacked it away. But before she could open her mouth, a new voice interrupted them.

"Don't touch her."

Shino turned around and Hinata expected it to be Kiba coming back, but it was the person she would least expect to see.

Sasuke Uchiha

Hinata was alarmed. Sasuke first of all came out of nowhere and second of all, he just noticed Shino! It was all coming in so fast. She rubbed her leg and watched the scene.

"Uchiha," Was all that left Shino's mouth.

"Ab-," Sasuke started before he was cut off.

"Don't!" The bug user said sharply. His bugs started to come in view.

"No worries just saw you and Hinata here get a little comfortable…." Sasuke smirked.

Hinata felt a blush creep to her face. From the side of Shino, she saw his cheeks turn a little pink. He coughed and straightened up.

"Just wanted to use my bugs to relieve it." He said a lot quieter all of a sudden.

"Hn," Sasuke's eyes glanced around. "Shit, Kiba's coming back! We'll meet again, bug boy." He quickly disappeared.

Shino turned to her and performed a quick jutsu to uncramp her legs. Hinata stood up, feeling like she could take on 300 Spartans.

"Arigato," She bowed but before she could ask about Sasuke, he turned around to leave.

"Hinata, we can talk later, I have to go." He looked at her intensely for a moment. "Some people _do _notice me, you know. But it's best that most people don't. Bye, Hinata." He disappeared in a flash just as Kiba got to her.

"Feeling better?" Kiba asked, stretching his muscles. Akamaru barked excitedly.

"Y-Yes, l-let's go back."

That was one heck of a morning.


	4. Hanabi's Suspecting Something

Hanabi's Suspecting Something

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto but I wish to own Sasuke, Gaara, Lee, Shino, and Kiba.

Author's Note: I'm writing this at eleven at night so sorry if I make any mistakes.

* * *

After Kiba walked Hinata home, the phone rang. Changing out of her sweats, she made a lunge for the ringing phone only to see it stopped. She froze. Either the caller hung up or somebody in the house picked it up. Hopefully Ino didn't call because the last incident didn't go too well. Waving it aside, Hinata went downstairs and saw her father answering the phone.

"Hello, Hyuuga Residence, Lord Hiashi speaking," Her father answered in his business like voice. As long as it wasn't Ino, it should be fine though Hinata preferred Hanabi answering with her 'sweet' tone.

"Oh, I see." Lord Hiashi's lips curled and he looked toward her direction. Hinata suddenly feared for her life. He had made it clear last week ever since Ino nearly screamed in his ear over the phone (The Yamanakas just got a new phone installed and it had it's quirks.) that they would not call until the problem was fixed. His hearing was somewhat off ever since.

"Hinata, you have a call." He said plainly, his face emotionless. Hinata wasn't sure how to react.

"Y-Yes, Father, w-who is it from?"

"Haruno Sakura," He replied, handing the phone to her. He looked at her with a strange look before walking off. Hanabi tuned in, picking up a second phone.

"S-Sakura?" She stuttered, uncertain what the medic-nin had in store for her.

"Hey, Hinata!" Said the pink haired kunoichi on the other end. "I wasn't too sure the phone would get to you when your father picked it up. Boy, that man's voice could scare anybody away. Poor Ino!" She added the last part with a laugh.

"H-Hai, I suppose Father's a bit c-cold at the tone." She said shyly, not noticing Hanabi listening around the corner. Her little sister stifled a cough and cradled the phone close to her ear.

"Yeah, but listen," Sakura was grinning on the other end. "I got together with Ino-pig and TenTen and we all decided that we kunoichi need to spend some quality time together. I would invite Temari but she's out on a mission with Kankuro. So, how about it?"

Hinata paused, registering everything she just said. First of all, she mentally congratulated on how Sakura managed to get TenTen to agree on this as it seemed a little girly for the weapon mistress. Second of all, would her father allow her to go? Her father had been in a pretty good mood the whole morning but he still was Hyuuga Hiashi and he still believed training came before leisure. Perhaps, if she worded the activity differently, then maybe he would allow her to go. Still, lying to a clan leader could bring serious consequences.

"Alright, it s-seems l-like fun." She gave her final answer and bit her lip from blurting out, "My father doesn't believe in fun so that's why Hanabi, Neji, and I are so boring!"

"Really, your father is going to agree to this?" Sakura sounded shocked. "Well then, meet me at the Konoha Bazaa at 2:00 sharp. TenTen said you can bring Neji along. Bye!"

Hinata giggled. It would be over Sasuke and Gaara's death before he would hang out with a bunch of girls. But, another question struck her head. How in the world was she going to convince a man like her Father to allow her to go? A little cough around the corner suddenly gave her an answer. She whirled around to see Hanabi with another phone in her hands.

"H-Hanabi," She said, her voice soft yet irritable. "It is i-impolite t-to eavesdrop o-on people's conversations. Father l-lectured u-us not t-to."

"Hai, but when I tell Father, you're not going anywhere. You have to train." Hanabi smirked and Hinata controlled her inner self not to come out and strangle her. After all she was only ten…or seven. She wasn't particularly close with her little sister. No wonder her Father made her go to Sibling Therapy that one day.

"Listen, Hanabi, p-please do not tell f-father. I w-wish to tell him myself." She said pleadingly. _In my own words, that is. _

Hanabi gawked her head at her. For a few minutes, they stared at one another in silence. Then, the younger Hyuuga started it up again.

"Okay, Hinata, fine but can I ask you something?" She was looking at her very strangely and her voice suddenly became serious. Hinata nodded.

"Do you know any shinobi with black sunglasses and a mysterious look to him?" It was all so sudden that Hinata couldn't digest it so fast. It wasn't possible; there was no way Hanabi knew about Shino. In fact, with this, Shino was back in her mind again.

"Nani?" She didn't know what else to say.

"I've had dreams some nights of one." Hanabi said a far look amongst her grey eyes. "He had bugs all over his body and he kept asking me about you." Hinata became slightly queasy. It was little too close for comfort. "He was so creepy that I ended up waking in the middle of the night."

"T-that's…unusual." Hinata was really getting uncomfortable. Was Hanabi's dreaming all of Shino's doing? It sent shivers down her spine that he would use her little sister as a way to get to her.

"I know it's stupid." She continued. "But, he seems awfully familiar. I thought he was…no, maybe an...Aburame but he can't be. Father told me ANBU reported Shibi's kid dead."

Hinata was speechless. This was definitely Shino she was describing to her. She too doubted he was Aburame Shibi's long dead son or even related to Aburames at all. A lot of people wore sunglasses similar to Shibi's and there were other bug user clans out there. Right?

"Forget it, Hinata." Hanabi noticed her thinking. "It was just some dumb dream that keeps happening because I think too much in my sleep." She looked up and smiled. "You should go ahead and tell Father about your plans. I promise I won't say anything."

"T-Thank you," She said graciously. Before turning away she asked out of curiosity, "H-How old are y-you?"

"Ten," She answered, raising an eyebrow. "Don't tell me you didn't know that. I'm just bright for my age."

Hinata didn't answer but mustered up the courage she would need to face her father. Now, among things, Shino was back in her mind. Hanabi was having visions of him and she became terribly close to thinking he was real. No, it was decided only she and Sasuke would know. For now that is.

"F-Father?" She called out hesitantly.

* * *

Sorry if it's a bit short and rushed but I don't quite have the stamina to spread it out. I'm not keen on fillers until major events happen but I will spread out the next few chapters before another major event happens. 

Here are some recaps so we know what's going on.

-Nobody notices Shino but Hinata.

-Sasuke knows about Shino.

-Hiashi scares even Hinata.

-Hanabi starts having visions of Shino but does not know he's real nor does she believe he exists at all.


	5. A Day With The Girls

A Girl's Day

Disclaimer: I don't own Shino…well, it's true. Okay, fine, I don't own _Naruto _and its respected characters and such.

Author's Note: Oh and Sasuke and TenTen are a little OOC in this chapter.

* * *

"Father?" Hinata called out hesitantly. Her father was in his office doing whatever he did. Here she was, standing outside the door, sweating profusely and thinking how in the world Hyuuga Hiashi was going to let his clan heiress to go out for a girl's day when she should be out training to be stronger. 

"What is it?" Came her father's irritated voice. Hinata gulped. Apparently, whatever he had been doing inside his office had gotten him in a bad mood. What a joy! She walked in and sat down, feeling like a delinquent in Tsunade's office.

"Er...S-Sakura-Chan c-called…" Hinata stumbled out the first of her words. _This was going to be harder than I thought_.

"Hai," Her father answered. He waited for an answer but she remained clammed up. "Well?!" he demanded impatiently.

"I, uh, well…S-Sakura-Chan called and a-asked i-if I wanted t-to…um, you see, I…" She trailed off and looked down miserably.

"Spit it out!" Lord Hiashi didn't want to be interrupted just to hear his daughter's stuttering and rambling. He had better things to be doing right now. A future clan leader needed to be strong, especially if the leader was a girl. Hiashi suddenly wished Neji was his son rather than his nephew. Unless, Hanabi suddenly became the first born or Hinata became like Inuzuka Tsume, there was no way he would allow this to become of the Hyuuga Main House.

"Oh! S-Sakura a-asked me i-if I wanted to hang o-out with t-the girls!" Hinata spilled out as fast as she could. She looked down again, at the verge of tears. Her father had waited impatiently just to hear this.

"Hinata," Her father started, clearing his throat. She could tell he was about to lecture her. "You made me wait for this?" His voice was calm but Hinata could tell he wasn't pleased at all.

She bowed her head in shame. "H-Hai, Father, Sorry."

"Well, then go ahead." Hinata's heart suddenly stopped. Unless this was some deranged nightmare, she couldn't believe her father had just said what he just said. She almost fainted but remembered where she was. She was still in her Father's presence.

"A-Arigato, Father." Before leaving his office, she asked about her stoic cousin. "Father, where's N-Neji-niisan? TenTen s-said h-he could come a-along."

"He's out with the boys." An amused look came to the Hyuuga clan leader. "Even if he was here, what makes you think he would agree to hang out with you girls?"

Hinata shook her head at the funny thought. True, Neji did have a slight crush on the weapon mistress. But of course, he had too much pride to go out in public with girls.

Bowing, she left her father's office. She silently cheered that her Father was being reasonable for once. Doing a silent happy dance, she hadn't notice Hanabi running past her with a camera and a devious grin. But Hanabi wasn't the only thing she didn't notice.

* * *

A bug user watched from the distance, his bugs crawling around his jacket synchronized. The upper corners of his mouth lifted and he gave a small smile, something rather rare for him. 

"How cute." He said to himself, watching as she glided to her room.

"You would know, stalker." Said a voice behind him.

The bug user whirled around to face red, sharingan eyes. He was in black jumpsuit and his hair in its chicken like style. His eyes narrowed and he held his stance.

"You're such a Peeping Tom, Shino." Sasuke said as he leaned against a tree. Shino gave a scoff.

"Observing, that's it." He said his smile already gone. He pushed his glasses up to his nose and looked away from the Hyuuga Manor. "What do you want, Uchiha?"

"Nothing really, just saw you "observing" our little Hinata here…" The Uchiha prodigy smirked. The bug user didn't say anything.

"…Hn…"

Sasuke frowned. "Fine then, be that way! You're such a bug freak, you know."

"…"

"Hn!" Sasuke muttered under his breath a little louder than Shino's.

As Sasuke turned around to retreat, he heard a voice echo back to him. He was quite shocked, considering Shino didn't usually have much to say.

"Hn!" Came Shino's reply, slightly louder as he was focused intent on the Hyuuga Manor.

"So, that's how it is, eh? HN!" Sasuke challenged the bug user.

"HN!

"HNN!"

"HNNN!"

"HNNNN!"

"Hn," Came a new voice.

Sasuke dropped his 'hning' for a moment and looked around alarmed. Shino had mysteriously disappeared. Now, he was facing pale, grey eyes and a stoic expression. His hair was long and tied up at the end. He was looking a bit…disturbed. With him were Naruto, Lee, Shikamaru, Chouji, and Kiba.

"What are you doing on my property, Uchiha?" Neji sneered.

"Why is your ugly face in my beautiful face, Hyuuga?" Sasuke asked back, attempting to crack the Hyuuga Prodigy's shell. His face dropped, slightly.

"Heh, good one, Sasuke!" Naruto laughed, pointing at Neji's face. The stoic shinobi whacked his hand against his blonde hair.

"Don't have all day so fess up." Neji said impatiently.

"I decided to go on a stroll since you somehow forgot to invite me on your little outing."

"So you decided to sneak into my yard and have a hning contest with whoever you were with?" Neji raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, you _were _with somebody, right?" Shikamaru questioned, looking slightly suspicious if not, had a look that spelled "This is troublesome!"

"Nobody, just talking to myself." Sasuke said casually, defending Shino's existence. Nobody should know yet. It would be very bad if somebody were to find out.

"You're weird, Uchiha." Neji narrowed his eyes and looked at him with suspicion. "But I guess you can come along…" He said the last part quite reluctantly.

Sasuke faked joy. "Wow, I'm so thrilled to be hanging out with THE Hyuuga Neji!"

"Yeah, me too!" Piped Naruto.

"He was being sarcastic, baka." Kiba said. Akamaru barked with agreement.

"I knew that!" The blonde head said all knowingly. The rest of the guys shook their heads, wondering if Tsunade could operate on his state of mind.

* * *

"Hinata!" The Hyuuga heiress turned around to see Sakura, Ino, and TenTen at the entrance of the Konoha Bazaa. 

"So your father actually let you come?" Sakura looked amazed. "I wonder what he's on…"

"N-Nothing, S-Sakura, Father's just in a g-good mood today, I s-suppose." Hinata could only assume. Ino gawked her head.

"Funny, he sure wasn't in a good mood when I called that one time…" Ino grimaced at the time she made her first call to the Hyuuga Manor with the new telephone set the Yamanakas got. Apparently, you were supposed to set the volume control BEFORE calling somebody.

"Maybe if you read the instructions, Ino-pig, you should've known to set the volume before screaming into Lord Hiashi's ear!" Sakura watched her "best friend" turn red and fume.

"Humph, Billboard brow…" The kunoichi grumbled.

"Who cares about that, where's Neji?" TenTen asked rather hopeful.

"S-Sorry, TenTen, N-Neji's out with f-friends." Hinata said apologetically. She gave a small smile at the fall of her face.

"Friends?" Ino looked amused. "Neji has…friends?"

"The guys?" TenTen offered gloomily, knowing that's what Hinata meant. Suddenly, her face brightened. "Hey, maybe we'll bump into them! Let's go!"

They began to walk at once, stopping at stores and shops along the way.

"My, you sure are desperate." Sakura commented, watching TenTen look around hopefully at the weapons shop. Though she did come in to buy some kunai and shurikens, she looked around to make sure she didn't miss Neji. After all, shinobi liked weapons as much as TenTen did.

"Am I?" TenTen bought the weapons and scanned the room one more time. All she saw was Iruka looking for some supplies for the academy.

"H-Hai, y-you won't f-find nii-san here." Hinata helped Ino and Sakura drag the weapon mistress out of the shop.

As the girls cheerfully walk down the lanes (TenTen was on constant Neji watch, Sakura and Ino were on Sasuke watch), the load on their hands grew heavier with each purchase. At one point, their stomach's growled and they stopped at Ichiraku's ramen. No surprise, Naruto was there with…Neji and the guys! TenTen was thrilled.

"Neji!" She cried out in joy. The back of the prodigy's ears turned red.

"Hn," The prodigy mumbled, a little embarrassed but sort of liking the attention TenTen was giving him.

"Yosh! It is the pleasure to see the Youth of Konoha come together to have ramen!" Lee said in his joyful manner. Everybody rolled their eyes. Typical of Lee with Gai's influence.

Hinata took a seat next to Naruto. She blushed. "N-Naruto-kun…"

Naruto turned his head. "Hi, Hinata!" He smiled brightly before turning to talk to Sakura.

Her smile faded slightly and she was a little crushed that he never seemed to pay much attention to him. She looked away, dejectedly and could've sworn she saw a boy with black sunglasses watching her from across the sheet.

"Shino," She whispered. "At least you notice me…"

* * *

"Yes, Hinata," Shino whispered back, in a dark, unknown location. "I do notice you…" 

Read And Review!


	6. Radiant

Radiant

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Author's Note: As it may be confusing, I'm deciding to make them Pre-Timeskip. I don't want to deal with Sasuke's Akatsuki junk so there all Genin except for Shikamaru.

Oh, and thanks for the reviews.

* * *

After more ramen at Ichiraku's, Hinata and Neji walked home together. The sun was starting to set down again and the sky was pinkish orange. Neji was walking in a daze, a pleasant, dreamy look on his face. It seemed the prodigy was quite smitten with TenTen. Only, Neji would never actually admit it. No, he had too much pride for that. 

Hinata, for once, was not quite as happy about the day as Neji was. Yes, it was hard to believe that her serious, uneventful cousin was having the time of his life while she slumped into the shadows. Naruto had only said two words to her before turning his time and attention to his 'love', Sakura. It made her slightly envious of the kunoichi. But Hinata didn't blame him; Sakura was gorgeous with green emerald eyes, pink hair, and a great smile. She had midnight blue hair, boring grey eyes, and a timid smile. She couldn't compete with that of Sakura's.

Suddenly, Hinata became self-conscious of herself when comparing herself with Sakura. It made her upset to think her crush liked her best friend.

"Nii-san," She said quietly, looking at the ground as the two walked. The two hadn't said a word while walking home. The two Hyuugas likes to take their time walking back the house.

Neji looked up, his grey eyes meeting hers. "Nani?"

"D-Do…do you think I'm…u-ugly?" She asked timidly, her ears going red.

Neji stopped in his tracks. He stared at the ground for a second before looking back at her. He was blinking and looking at her as if she was growing an extra arm. He stared in disbelief and then shook his head.

"Who told you that?" His voice came out sharper than he intended. "I'm going to give the guy hell for even thinking something like that." He clenched his fist and activated his Byukagan.

"No, N-Neji-niisan, its n-not like t-that!" Hinata said quickly before her cousin went on a killing spree. "It's j-just…I f-feel he…"

"Naruto?" Neji unclenched his fists and deactivated his Byukagan. His eyes narrowed.

"H-Hai, he just…he n-never seems to really s-see me." It was painful to admit but it was true. The older Hyuuga gave a scoff

"That baka couldn't notice anything beautiful if it hit him in the head." Neji said coldly. "It's not your problem, it's his."

Hinata blushed and turned away as they reached the front gate of the manor. Both of them crept in and sneaked behind the servants so they wouldn't get caught. At the safety of her room, Hinata fell over on to her bed and Neji stretched himself out on the floor.

"Y-You think I-I'm beautiful?" She said after moments of silence.

Her stoic cousin turned red before saying, with a small smile, "Of course you are, Hinata. You're so radiant that Kazekage Gaara in Suna could probably see how beautiful you are."

"Oh," There was more silence. "Arigato, Neji."

"Hinata, I care for you. You're my cousin and even after my grudge against the Main House members; you're the only one I like and…" He trailed off, not saying anything. Voices from the servants could be heard outside Hinata's door.

"Niisan?"

"Hai?"

"What w-were you g-going to s-say?" Hinata's curiosity was beating her at the moment. Neji usually didn't have much to say. He was more of the strong and silent type of shinobi.

"I…Hinata, I, think you're special and…I love you." He said the last part very softly.

"What was the l-last part?" She hadn't quite caught what he said and sat up on her bed. Neji gave a sigh and sat beside her. He leaned in close to her.

"I love you," He whispered to his face before adding, "As a cousin would."

Hinata's face was rapidly changing colors. It was quite overwhelming for her. She knew Neji loved her all along but he would never say it aloud. She wondered what made him open up to her. It was probably something of Lee's doing or TenTen even.

"I love you too, Niisan." She hugged The Hyuuga Neji briefly before he got up.

"I gotta get back to my room before Uncle Alerts the Hokage." He explained as he reached for the door.

As he walked out, he bumped into a tired looking Hanabi. She stared at him with quinty eyes before muttering, "TenTen, you look nice with your hair down." Neji, utterly mortified, crept past her, and nearly ran across the manor to the Branch House Side. Hinata burst out laughing, somewhat seeing how Hanabi got the idea. Hanabi let out a little giggle and waltzed in.

"Hanabi, I-I t-thought you w-were sleeping b-by now." She watched as her sister propped herself up on her bed.

"Yeah, right." Hanabi gave a snort. "I was only playing with Neji; I knew it was him the whole time. Besides, I needed to talk to you."

"Sure, H-Hanabi, what is it?" Somehow, Hinata had a feeling this was about Shino again. It had been in her mind quite recently. With everything happening so fast, she was wondering what Hanabi had up her sleeve.

"_He_ came back," Hanabi became tense. "In the dream, he was saying something about the clans of Konoha. He mentioned the Uchihas, the Inuzukas, the Aburames, and us, the Hyuugas."

The very thought sent chills up Hinata's spine. It was too close to home for comfort. The thought of him mentioning the Hyuuga clan was very creepy. She knew immediately it was of Shino's doing. Upsetting not of the fact it was plain creepy but just plain mean that Hanabi had to get involved.

"Wh-what did h-he say about u-us?" Hinata stuttered, spooked to the point of goosebumps around her arms.

"I don't know exactly; something about you and the main house but what he said about the Aburames made me cringe." Hanabi had a feared look in her eyes. "Sorry, I'll just go to sleep."

"No, tell me, Hanabi." Hinata's voice came out firm and commanding. She didn't stutter one moment.

"I don't think I should…" Hanabi was uncertain.

"Hanabi!"

"Okay, Okay, I'll tell." The younger Hyuuga sat up and leaned in closer to Hinata. "He said, 'The Aburames cursed me and they'll be sent to Hell for their sins.' He seemed really upset, like he had a personal grudge against them."

Hinata thought for a moment. So Shino couldn't be an Aburame but from another bug user clan that had a personal grudge against them. But who could they be? There were many bug user clans that envied the Aburame techniques. There was no way she going to ask Aburame Shibi about it, he wouldn't much about the matter, not since his son's mysterious death several years ago. Now, because of a bitter rivalry, he was using Hanabi, Sasuke, and herself to get it out. A twinge of anger flickered in Hinata's head. She let it surpass and decided to deal with Shino later.

"Do you think…do you think this guy is real?" Hanabi asked again, clearly frightened for Hinata.

"I don't think so." Hinata lied. She would have to talk with Sasuke about anything concerning Shino. The Uchiha would probably realize what was going on.

"Maybe it's the last one, hopefully." Hanabi hopped off her bed. "Night, sis."

"Night." Said Hinata, as laid back on her bed and closed her eyes. The sudden calm rocked her to sleep.

* * *

Sasuke didn't sleep that night, he was particular intrigued by something. He was his desk with a catalogue of old articles from Konoha's past. Tsunade had let him borrow it, though she was wondering what he was looking for. 

There were two things Uchiha Sasuke was looking for.

1. Anything about the night Itachi killed the whole Uchiha clan. He still wanted to kill his monster of a brother to avenge his clan.

2. Anything about the Aburame clan. He, like Hinata, was wondering if anybody had a personal grudge on the clan. That, and he was wondering if Shino could be a spy, using Hinata and him as bait to lure him to his real prey, the Aburames.

An old article dated six years ago caught the Uchiha's eye. It read "Clan Heir Missing"

Hidden Leaf Village, Konoha-

_Authorities reported today the 6 year old Aburame, whose family has wished not to release the name of, was missing as of lat night. ANBU Black Opts have not found any traces of the boy yet. _

_Shibi Aburame, leader of the clan says, "I don't know what happened but I wish for my son of mine to be home right now." _

_ANBU is still currently trying to figure out if the boy ran away or kidnapped from the Sound._

"Hn," He muttered, flipping the page but taking note of it. It may be of help to him later. Maybe if he found out the truth behind the Aburames he could determine whether Shino was here on good terms or on old accounts. After all, almost mentioning the name 'Aburame' nearly killed him. It was better if Hinata didn't know.

* * *

_"Uchiha," Was all that left Shino's mouth. _

_"Ab-," Sasuke started before he was cut off. _

_"Don't!" The bug user said sharply. His bugs started to come in view. _

* * *

Sasuke was going to say 'Aburame Hater' but he noticed too well he had cut him off with his bugs going crazy under his jacket. Now, he wasn't great friends of that clan but he wasn't going to let Shino unleash his wrath on him. After all, the Aburames were a part of Konoha and he took pride in that. Unless there was valid claim, there was no way he was going to let Shino go close to them. 

"Damn it," He swore when he saw an article reading "Inuzukas and Uchihas neutral with…" The article was ripped. Now he would never know who he and the Inuzukas were neutral with.

* * *

Wow, that's a lot packed in a chapter. Read and Review! 


	7. Confronting Shino

Confronting Shino

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

A/N: Okay, I messed up. I said it was Pre-Timeskip but I realized after putting in chapter six that I had foolishly put Kazekage Gaara in. Sorry about that.

* * *

The next day, Hinata decided to go the new café with Neji. It had opened up just recently and Sakura had recommended they go. Now of course, Neji wasn't up to these kinds of things as he would rather stay home and red a book or train but Hiashi wasn't very keen on letting her go by herself. With that, Hinata said some things and mentioned TenTen and all of a sudden, Neji was almost dragging Hinata to the café. 

It wasn't too far and they weren't surprise to see many of their friends sitting and talking in the sun. The sand siblings were even there, taking a visit to Konoha. Temari was sitting with Sakura, Ino, and TenTen (Neji was pleased) sipping lattes. Gaara and Kankuro were sitting with Chouji, Shikamaru, Kiba, Lee, Naruto, and Sasuke discussing the evils of women and their strange intuition.

"Hn," Neji muttered, suddenly struck quiet. "I'll get us drinks, you find a seat."

Hinata nodded and made her way toward the girls' table. She passed the guys' table and saw Sasuke turn his head motion for her to come closer.

"S-Sasuke-kun?" She hadn't talked to him since the park. She kneeled close to him.

"He's over there if you need to talk." It was creepy how Sasuke seemed to know what she wanted. But, the Hyuuga didn't question him. A figure in a coat was sitting in the shade, sipping a drink.

"A-Arigato." She whispered in his ear. She got up and walked toward that lonely table.

"Hinata, where are you going?" It was from Ino. She looked confused.

"I'll b-be right b-back, Ino. T-Tell Neji-niisan to leave m-my drink a-at the t-table." Hinata didn't say anymore and continued to the dark table.

"What was that about?" Chouji munched on some chips while he asked.

"Nothing," Sasuke said, ignoring the look Sakura was giving.

"Sure, looked like something." Shikamaru yawned. "Eh, I told you women were troublesome."

"They seem so sweet but they turn you down flat." Lee said, referring to Sakura. "The downfall of youth!"

"Yeah, Temari's a pain, right, Gaara?" Kankuro turned to his brother.

"Evil has a new name." He muttered so she wouldn't overhear.

"Not Hinata, she's great!" Kiba came to Hinata's defense.

"Yeah, if only Sakura was more like her…" Naruto mused.

"Dobe, you know she likes me." Sasuke watched, smirking at the fall of Naruto and Lee's faces.

* * *

Hinata approached the shaded table, a huge umbrella draped over. Shino sat there, drinking what appeared to be a Mocha Latte. He looked at her with a swift glance but didn't say anything. She gave a cough and looked around nervously. Nobody looked toward their direction. Hm, Shino seemed to be good at being hidden. 

"Konnichiwa, Sh-Shino." She greeted him though it wasn't quite as warm or pleasant as any other greeting. Hinata of course remembered the situation with Hanabi and she needed to take care of that. That meant standing firm and clear and no stuttering whatsoever. She took a deep breathe and waited for his response.

"…" Shino didn't say anything but continued to sip the latte from behind his high collar

"M-May I sit down?" Hinata asked, doing the best she could not to stutter. The matter was too important.

He nodded and she sat down across from him, feeling the coolness of the shade. She noticed he was being very quiet if not giving her the silent treatment. She took another deep breathe and started.

"I need to talk to you." She started, resisting the urge to stutter. "I need you to stop doing this."

Shino frowned behind his high collar. He furrowed in eyebrow. He finally said something. "Nani? What do you mean?"

Hinata wouldn't take this, not even from Naruto. Not realizing it, she slapped her hand down on the table. "You know what I mean, Shino!"

Shino was slightly taken aback at her new found strength. But, he had no idea what she was talking about. Did she mean to leave her alone? Sorry, but he couldn't quite do that yet. He had work that needed to be done and he intended to get it done.

"I'm sorry but I can't do that. I need you, Uchiha, and Inuzuka-," He had already said too much there and decided to say no more.

Hinata blinked at Inuzuka. Kiba? Why is he-? No, this wasn't good. More friends for him to harm. "Leave Kiba and Hanabi alone."

"Hanabi? Who's that? What about Hanabi?" He was getting the feeling he struck something else…

Hinata shook her head. "She's my s-sister." Her stutter returned despite her efforts.

"The one who posted pictures of Neji in the shower on the Internet?"

"Huh?"

"Sorry, Sasuke was telling me something about that…" He rather not dive into details about the Hyuuga prodigy. "So, about her?"

"You've e-entered her dreams u-using some kind of j-jutsu." Her stuttering returned as she calmed. "She c-can't sleep and s-she's s-scared."

"I've never done that." He took a big gulp of the latte. He noticed Sasuke staring at them and mouthing, 'Leave soon, it's starting to look fishy.' He nodded and whispered something to one of his bugs.

"B-but she described y-you and she s-said you w-wanted the A-Aburames dead!" Hinata stuttered, a chilled feeling over her shoulder.

SCREECH!

Shino stood up all of a sudden, his drink falling to the ground and leaking its contents. His chair flew backwards, scraping the ground with a loud screech. Even though she couldn't see most of his face, she could tell he was furious. She watched as he gripped the round edge of the table while the umbrella pole shook from the vibrations. This of course, could not end well.

* * *

Sasuke, meanwhile, took note of this as well, and saw people turn. He knew Shino had no time to flee and decided to make a distraction to divert their attention away from where they were. He took his Green Tea Latte and even though it was a total waste of a good drink, it was the only thing he could think of in this dire situation. 

He emptied his drink on Naruto's head.

Kiba, Neji (yes, Neji), Shikamaru, Kankuro, and Chouji burst out laughing and pointed to the drenched blonde shinobi. Gaara tried to stifle a laugh and when he couldn't, he looked at the ground, his face turning as red as his hair. The girls on the other table nearly exploded in laughter as well. All the people from the other tables had turned from the ruckus to see Naruto covered in latte.

Adding to this, Genma, Shizune, Anko, and Iruka were just two tables away and were laughing their heads off. Lucky for Naruto, Genma had just received a camera phone for his birthday.

"Let's send this baby to Kakashi and the others!" Genma said as he took a shot of Naruto.

"What the hell was that for, teme?!" Naruto fired at the Uchiha while trying to wipe the latte off his face. The dark haired Uchiha smirked.

"I felt like it." He said simply and noticed to his relief; nobody was looking toward Shino and Hinata. He knew the consequences but it was the only distraction he had.

"You bastard…" He gripped his Caramel Latte and a devious look came to his face.

* * *

Shino and Hinata saw the distraction but ignored it. Shino silently thanked Sasuke for the diversion. He remained where he was, holding the edge of the table and shaking in anger. His sunglasses slipped and with his free hand, pushed them back up. Hinata trembled and wondered what she said had made him crack. 

"Shino?" She whimpered out.

"Don't say that _name_!" He said sharply. "Don't say that fucking name ever!"

She winced at his sudden strong language. What name? Hinata wondered until it was dawned upon her.

_Aburame_

"So you were in H-Hanabi's dreams." She said still trembling from his sharp voice.

"No," He said bluntly, sitting down. His anger disappeared. "You're mistaken, Hinata." He looked at the background and saw Sasuke now dripping with latte. Genma was snapping pictures like crazy. People were looking at their table, amused. He had only a moment before they looked back over here. He had to be gone by then.

"I'll talk to you later." He got up again (quieter) and hid himself partially in the café building shade. "I'll meet you behind Ichiraku's with Sasuke at nightfall. Bring Kiba."

Shino vanished before she could say anything. Bring Kiba? If Sasuke's there, then she guessed it would be alright. She went back to the girl's table.

"You missed it, Hinata." Sakura was still red from laughing. Sasuke scowled at her. She handed her a latte. "It's melted slightly but it's still good!"

"Arigato," She said, taking the drink and sitting down. She looked for a sign for Shino but he was long gone as if he was not there. Only his latte lying in a puddle signaled his existence.

Read and Review!


	8. Sasuke Finds Out the Hard Way

Sasuke Finds Out the Hard Way

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys! I sort of wish there were more Shino/Hinata fans out there. BTW, since they are only twelve, there will be a NEW SUMMARY,

Anyways, I'm going to release my Power Rangers Ultimate Love Stories C2 Community very soon to somebody else. I'll be starting a new Naruto C2 Community called Naruto: Love and Lust. **If you're a fanfic writer (excluding yaoi/yuri) for any Naruto couple and you're interested, PM me ASAP! **

There'll be more details in my profile so keep checking for more info.

NEW SUMMARY: As Hinata's crush on Naruto fades away, she meets a mysterious boy with a bizarre fascination with bugs. She soon falls deeply in love with him, only to discover his dark past.

* * *

"So guess what?" Ino chirped excitedly. The other girls said nothing because she was going to tell them anyway. 

"SHIKAMARU ASKED ME OUT!" She yelled over excitedly. Temari spat out her drink and looked over where Shikamaru was sitting. She narrowed her eyes and felt for her fan.

Shikamaru sank in his seat and turned red. The guys stopped talking and glared at him.

"You hypocrite!" Neji accused. "You've been telling me how I shouldn't go after TenTen because she was a troublesome woman!"

TenTen choked and shot daggers at Shikamaru. "Excuse me?"

Shikamaru sank lower in his seat. "This is so troublesome. I only did it so I could shut her up."

"Er, I don't think it was such a bright idea to say that." Chouji munched on the last of his chips. He scooted his chair away from him slightly.

"Oh, boy…" Kiba said under his breathe when he saw Ino huffing and getting ready to unleash her wrath.

Ino got up from her seat, pushing past a restraint Temari and TenTen. She walked over quietly to Shikamaru and kneeled down to him. An emotionless look was on her face.

"So the date meant nothing just to shut me up?" She asked dangerously calm.

Shikamaru suddenly frightened for his life nodded and muttered, "Very troublesome I guess…get it over with."

"What are you talking about? I wasn't going to hurt you!" She laughed and slapped him in the back. She walked back to the table.

TenTen and Temari sweat-dropped. TenTen pulled a kunai out of her pocket and Temari unlatched her fan behind her back. If Sakura and Hinata weren't restraining them they would've lunged for the lazy genius by now. What was Ino doing?

"Okay, that was so not Ino-ish." Naruto commented, now reeking of Green Tea latte. Sasuke smelled similar with Caramel.

"You've lucked out, man!" Chouji grinned. "She must be in a good-,"

"WHEN WERE YOU PLANNING TO TELL ME THIS?!" Temari broke out of Sakura's grip and lunged for him. TenTen followed her, releasing herself from Hinata.

"TROUBLESOME? YOU TOLD NEJI TROUBLESOME? I'LL GIVE YOU TROUBLESOME!" TenTen clutched the kunai and was right behind Temari.

"Stop it," Gaara's sand flew out of his gourd and reached Temari's fan before it ended Shikamaru's life.

"TenTen, stop!" Neji shot up and grabbed both her wrists, her kunai breaking his skin a little, causing it to bleed.

"What the hell was that for?!" Temari glared at her brother.

Gaara released his sand but eyed her carefully. "Why does it matter? You told me you didn't like him like that."

There was silence in which Temari's face turned pink.

"Yeah, really, why does it matter?" Kankuro was getting a kick out of this.

"I, uh, well…" She stammered, frantically trying to make an excuse. "I-Kankuro, shut up. As for you, Gaara…I, er, you know, I hate you sometimes." She put away her fan, knowing her brothers got her.

"Ahem!"

The group turned to see TenTen held in a firm grip by Neji, his own wrist oozing in blood.

"Niisan!" Hinata rushed to her cousin. "Let go, her kunai is going to make you bleed to death. TenTen, please stop!"

Neji let go and clutched his right wrist. The wound was deep and spilling blood. TenTen gaped, dropping her kunai in shock.

"Oh my god…" She uttered, looking at the depth of it. "I was just joking…I wasn't going to kill Shikamaru…Neji, I'm so sorry."

"I've had worst." Neji mumbled, suddenly in a not so good mood. "Sakura, you're training with Lady Tsunade, right?"

Neji didn't need to go further. Hinata grabbed the collar of her cousin's shirt, watching in awe as Sakura healed the wound with a green orb and wiped the rest of the blood off. It left a barely recognizable scar.

"Hn," He muttered. Even with his deranged teammates on Team Gai and Hinata's influence, he hadn't quite learned how to say 'thank you' yet.

"You're welcome," Sakura replied sarcastically. She gave a smile at Hinata when she saw her mouthing 'Thank you'.

"Let's go, niisan." Hinata tugged on his collar. For once, Neji agreed. He would do anything to not see TenTen right now.

"Later." He muttered without looking and let Hinata drag him back to the house.

* * *

Sasuke arrived back at the old Uchiha mansion. It was dusty empty partly to the fact that he was the only surviving Uchiha. Well, there was Itachi but that would change soon. 

He went into the living room and collapsed onto the sofa, his clothes still sticky from Naruto's latte. A picture of the Fourth Hokage, Kakashi-sensei, Rin, and his relative, Obito was sitting on the coffee table in front of the couch. It was covered in dust and hadn't moved since Obito placed it down proudly many decades ago. There were even rust marks forming at the edges. Looking at the dusty picture of his sensei's old team, it made him more determined to kill Itachi and revive his clan.

"Thinking about Kakashi-sensei and Obito?" Sasuke leaped off the couch and pulled out a kunai. He lowered it when he saw it was just him.

"Shino, don't scare me like that." He put away the kunai and eyed the bug user.

Shino was staying in one of the old bedrooms in the mansion. Coincidentally, it had belonged to Obito. He usually stayed there and sometimes wondered the mansion but only went outside to talk to Hinata or observe bugs in the garden. Since nobody but Sasuke was around he was dead bored.

"I apologize." He glanced at the dusty photograph before looking at Sasuke again. "I told Hinata to meet us behind Ichiraku's ramen stand at nightfall."

Sasuke nodded. "Good."

"I told her to bring Inuzuka." Shino added, the light from one of the lamps reflecting off his sunglasses.

"Say WHAT?" Sasuke was alarmed. "Kiba? What the hell were you thinking? I thought you said only Hinata and I were to know about this."

"You do remember there was a Konoha Clan rivalry?" Shino shifted his glasses upward slightly.

Sasuke remembered the articles he read. "Yeah, the Hyuugas and the Ab-_them_ were at each other pretty good." He corrected himself when he saw Shino give a killer intent glare.

"Right." The bug user paced around for a moment. "However, two clans, both pretty prestigious, were neutral in it."

The article! "The Inuzukas and us!"

Shino nodded. "Right again. I read it up while reading some old newspaper clippings in Obito's room. Apparently, he was trying to make a memoir but didn't complete it since he died and all."

"A memoir?" Before Shino arrived, Sasuke hadn't entered his room before. The first time he did was to dust a few things so Shino could stay there. All he had really seen were some dusty goggles and a picture of Rin in a heart shaped frame.

"Yes, a memoir. It's quite spectacular and I'd say more but we need to get back on subject here." Shino sat down on a recliner. "The point is, had I not found that newspaper clipping, I might have not needed Kiba."

That was the part that always got Sasuke. What was Shino's plan? After that night researching the articles, Sasuke was always pondering the fact. The Uchiha didn't even trust Shino one hundred percent. In fact, he was very much suspicious. The age old question came back.

Is Shino using him, Hinata, and now Kiba to settle a bitter score with the Aburames?

"You know, you never told me your plan. " He said this rather quietly.

Shino paused. Through his shades, his eyes narrowed. Was the Uchiha starting to unravel his plan? "None of your concern, Uchiha. Trust me-,"

"That's just it! I can't trust you!" Sasuke interjected angrily. "You say you need me yet you don't tell me what you need me for!"

"Why does it matter to you now?" The shinobi felt the bugs getting heated up and very vicious. If Sasuke asked for anymore, he would have to use his destruction bugs to kill him.

Sasuke saw this and grabbed the kunai he held out earlier. "You're not here on good terms are you?"

Shino smirked. His bugs came to view. "Not exactly if I say so myself. As long as you say nothing to the Hokage or ANBU Black Opts, I'll be cool about this"

Sasuke brought out the kunai in full view. "I knew it! You're here to kill _them_, screw that, the _Aburames_ and Hinata and Kiba. Forget Itachi, I'm going to kill you now!"

He activated his Sharingan and lunged at him. Shino, furious at the name, got out of the way. He shoved his slipping sunglasses back up and brought out his own kunai, laced with hidden destruction bugs and parasites.

"Listen, can't we just forget this and meet up with Hinata and Kiba at nightfall?" Shino's reply was a blast of fire. Apparently, Sasuke had pulled up the Uchiha styled fire jutsu. He leaped out of the way, and panted. His bugs were vulnerable to fire. Damn that Sasuke!

"I don't wish to kill you but if I have to, I will. You weren't that great anyway." Shino said firmly, raising his special kunai up.

"That's funny because I saved your ass this morning and sheltered you for the past few days." Sasuke scoffed. He was kneeling against a lampshade. "Oh and kill me? Get in line, pal. There are many people out there who'll be willing to kill me in a snap."

Shino gripped the kunai. "If you say so then be it." He ran and pelted the kunai into Sasuke's back before he could react. Sasuke cried in pain and collapsed onto the floor. He coughed up blood and gasped. Destruction bugs came to view.

"Bastard…"

"They'll eat you up faster if you keep moving." He watched the Uchiha's eyes widened.

"You sick freak! You're worst than Orichimaru!" Sasuke yelled, trying to get past the searing pain as the bugs crawled around his back. Shino got up and didn't look back as he exited the room.

"In the words of Hyuuga Neji, later." He left the room, clearly not perturbed at the sight of Sasuke dying. What was even more disturbing was that Shino was not in plain sight when Neji had uttered the words.

* * *

It was nightfall and Hinata was behind Ichiraku's with Kiba as promised. The dog-nin was confused in why Hinata was bringing him here. 

"What's going on, Hinata?" Kiba asked. Akamaru whimpered, slightly scared at how dark it was getting.

"Sasuke should be here soon." Hinata said, knowing the Uchiha was a man of word. "And he should be with Shino!"

Akamaru barked. "Sasuke? Who's Shino?" Little did Kiba know what was going to come soon? Hinata put a hand on his shoulder.

"You'll see, Kiba-kun." Hinata saw Shino step out from the darkness but didn't see Sasuke in clear sight. That worried her a little.

"Where's Sasuke?" She felt Kiba tense a little and Akamaru grew quiet.

A bug crawled over Shino's face. He remained neutral. "He had something to take care of at the last minute." He turned to Kiba. "It's nice to meet you, Kiba."

"Yeah, you too." Clearly, Kiba was already freaked out by this guy. He looked pretty shady too. Sunglasses and a big jacket to cover it all. He looked like a drug dealer.

That was it! This "Shino" was a drug dealer who hooked up Hinata on drugs. Now, Hinata was pulling him in and he was participating in a drug deal. He glanced at Hinata and saw her smiling lightly. She must be high with whatever this guy gave her. Kiba clenched his fist and eyed Shino, knowing this wasn't going to be pretty.

* * *

Oooh, a twist! Poor Sasuke! Is Shino a good or bad? You decide! **Read and Review please! **

This chapter was the most difficult to write and I may rewrite this in an alternate version.


	9. Not All Seems As It Appears

Not All Seems As It Appears

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Don't sue me.

A/N: There was twist in the last chapter! I may rewrite that last chapter as it was difficult to put down but luckily writer's block didn't take over. Here in this chapter, we learn the Nightfall Meeting and what it's about and what really's going on. This chapter will be shorter because this is just a transition chapter to what's really happening next chapters coming.

* * *

Hinata saw the sunglasses wearing shinobi step out from the dark into the moonlight. She found herself suddenly blushing though. 

Shino, to her anyways, looked remarkably handsome against the moonlight. The light reflected off his sunglasses along with the stars giving him a brooding, misty look. The high collar was unbuttoned so she could see his mouth. She smiled lightly at him in which he surprisingly returned. But for some reason, she couldn't quite pinpoint it in the back of her mind, something felt…off about him. The way he looked and how he smiled at her. It was probably due to Kiba and Akamaru's presence but he was never one to express his emotions.

"H-Hello, Shino-kun." Hinata greeted, something still telling her that all was not right. She turned red when she realized the suffix. "What d-do you bring us here f-for?"

"A drug deal, that's it!" Kiba snapped. He turned to Hinata and looked at her with such intensity that she felt her skin burning. "He's got you high on it, hasn't he?"

Shino frowned. "What are you talking about?"

"You know what I'm talking about, Shino!" Kiba grabbed Hinata's arm and held her close to him. Akamaru growled. "Is that even your name?"

"Kiba-kun, c-calm down. He's not a d-drug dealer. T-Tell him, Shino." She reassured him calmly and looked back onto Shino.

"Of course not! Now are we done fooling around?" He raise and eyebrow at Kiba. Hinata looked at him pleadingly. He gave a sheepish look at him.

"Alright, I believe you." He grumbled. "Get on with it! Hana's going to call ANBU if I'm not home by ten at the latest."

"Hai, Shino. N-Niisan and F-Father don't even know I-I'm here! Hanabi's g-going to t-tell them if I'm not home s-soon." Hinata hated to think what her Father would do to her.

"Oh, don't worry," A twisted smile came to Shino's face and even with the collar open; Kiba and Hinata were oblivious to it. "It won't take long. We're just paying a visit to the _Aburames_, that's all."

A look of sheer horror crossed Hinata's face. Earlier today, Shino nearly lost it when she uttered that name and now here he was saying it himself, though she noted, very painfully. She thought from Hanabi's dreams he had a bitter grudge against them and wanted them dead. Maybe he wanted to be at peace with them? Something was terribly wrong and she could sense it. She decided to keep quiet…for now.

"That's it?" Kiba scoffed. "You brought me here so you and Hinata could go see the Aburames? (The bug user flinched and glared) Though I could see why; Shibi and his family give me the creeps."

"Yes, quite creepy. That's why I need you and Hinata." Shino gave him a forced, obviously painful smile. (Another thing that Hinata felt was off from him.) "Now, let's go."

"But y-you aren't supposed to b-be seen!" Hinata had to protest this one time.

"It's alright, Hinata-chan, its cool." Shino said this in a very un-Shino-ish matter. This unnerved her greatly.

"Are they expecting us?" Kiba asked as they began to walk toward the Aburame complex.

"Yes, they have." Shino said his face to the ground as they walked. "You could they have…for a _very_ long time."

* * *

The real Shino cursed to himself as he spat out the sock that was stuffed in his mouth. Here he sat in Obito's room, beaten, tied up, and gagged to a chair sitting by the late Uchiha's homework desk. He had discovered a memoir lying among Obito's old possessions and some newspaper clippings gathered in the inside, ready to be glued. 

It was so brilliant that he had to share this with Sasuke. He was planning to go out with him this morning. (Boy, that didn't come out right.) The Uchiha had told him of the new café and perhaps if Hinata was around, maybe he could tell her about this privately. But he had been so preoccupied in the discovery that he _almost _failed to see the lingering shadow come in.

Flashback

_"Sasuke?" Shino looked up from the newspaper clippings and turned to expect a dark haired, onyx eyed Uchiha but instead, got the nightmare of his life _

_"It's nice to see you Shino." The figure said, his bugs rattling in excitement. "My dearest younger brother." _

_Shino'e eyes widened. "No, it's too soon. How…?" _

_"Oh, pulled some strings. Word on the street and all." He pushed up his own sunglasses that looked a lot like Shibi Aburame's. "Miss me, much?" _

_"I'll never miss a power hungry beast like you!" He spat. "I despise you…Shinju Aburame!" _

End of Flashback

* * *

Hinata got a bad feeling when they reached the front gate of the Aburame Complex. Bugs flew about in the shrubs and from the open windows. The house looked eerie and dark. Nothing but a porch light was on. 

The gate creaked open and Hinata felt Kiba hold her hand as they followed the fake Shino to the front door. There was a note taped up to the door.

_Out of Town in the Village of the Snow. Don't bother breaking in; the bugs will attack and eat you alive if you do. Be back in two days. _

_Cooler Than Hyuuga Hiashi, _

_Shibi Aburame, Clan Leader _

Kiba and Hinata laughed a little at the closing. So they heard right after all; Shibi did have a sense of humor. Of course, Hinata knew her Father would not see this fit and would be knocking up their door when they came back. "Shino", however, did not find this acceptable. In fact, he seemed pretty pissed.

"Damn it!" He swore, kicking the door. "You can't evade me forever...er, we'll come back." He added in a dangerously sweet voice when he saw the looks on Hinata and Kiba's faces.

"Why are you so eager to see them?" Kiba asked as they made their way out. Akamaru was barking suspiciously at him and growling. "Oi, calm, down, Akamaru."

"It's quite alright, Kiba." He patted the dog. Akamaru barked. "Well, you see...Shibi did something for me and I wanted to return the favor."

Hinata coughed quietly. Something was fishy with this Shino. First, losing it at the café and now visiting the Aburames, the clan he supposedly despised and wanted dead? Hinata couldn't keep this anymore.

"W-What are you doing?" She asked, finding some courage.

Shino turned to her and adjusted his sunglasses. Hinata blushed again and lost some of that courage. He was looking very handsome with his collar down. His mouth formed into a frown.

"Nothing bad of course…just wanted to make amends with Shibi." He flashed her smile. It was a very…off looking smile. Hinata wanted to badly use her Byukagan but was afraid at what she might see or worst, would if he killed her on the spot. Maybe he was just a little upset today that's all. Right?

"Night Hinata." Kiba left for his house (very fast) as it came around the corner. Akamaru trailed behind, still glaring and barking at Shino. He didn't bother to say good-bye to him anyways.

"G-Goodnight, S-Shino." She said rather eagerly when the tip of the Hyuuga Manor came to view. It was still quite a good distance but Hinata was eager to get home before Hanabi spilled the beans.

She started speeding her pace but a hand grabbed the sleeve of her jacket. She whirled around to see Shino standing uncomfortable close to her.

"Wait, before you go, I would like to apologize for my behavior this morning." Hinata widened her eyes. Wait, apologize? Maybe, her suspicions were wrong after all.

"Y-You don't h-have to…" She stuttered nervously, trying to loosen his grip on her arm.

"But I must. Let me walk you home-,"

"No!" Hinata cut him off. He raised an eyebrow. "W-What if s-somebody, sp-specifically Neji and my F-Father, sees y-you? D-Don't w-want ANBU coming down."

Hinata shuddered at the last time this happened at Ino's birthday/slumber party. They were playing Spin the Bottle when Yugao and her squad along with some Special Jonin came busting down the door and pulling Hinata away as she nervously leaned in to kiss Naruto. She cringed at the thought of poor Naruto in which Genma, Izumo, Kotetzu, and Raidou beat down to the ground and interrogated him. ("What were you doing with Miss Hyuuga?", "Were you planning to take advantage of her?") Apparently, Lord Hiashi had planted a bug on Neji's forehead protector and saw the whole thing.

"I understand." Shino said, noticing Hinata's worried face. "Let me at least say Goodnight to you then." He leaned in his face and Hinata's face heated up.

She pushed away his face before their lips met and stuttered, "G-Goodnight, s-sleep tight!", before sprinting to the back entrance of her house.

Shino frowned. He was about to kiss her and perhaps get some information he desperately needed from her. At least, he noted, watching Hinata's form, he knew exactly where she lived.

"Hmm…it was fun while at lasted. I was even about to get some with that Hyuuga girl. Oh, well, I'll get it from Hanabi." He poofed and revealed himself not to be Shino Aburame (yes, we all know.) but his sinister, plotting older brother that nobody knows about, Shinju Aburame.

* * *

Oi, another twist! Now things are coming a bit confusing. So Shino was not at the café this morning but tied up in Obito's room. The Aburames had another child? Is Sasuke a goner or will he see a new light? 

Next Chapter: The Aburames, The Hidden Secret

Things to expect in the next few chapters:

-Shino's childhood and Shinju.

-Sasuke's fate

-A shocking revelation and more twists

-Newfound feelings develop

-And…the most unthinkable!


	10. The Aburames, The Hidden Secret

The Aburames, the Hidden Secret

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto but Shira and Shinju Aburame are of my creation.

Hiei and Shino: You may go ahead and translate the stories but you must credit my work. I was originally going to post the whole story in Portuguese but I don't have the time. I do have the second chapter available and I will email it to you ASAP.

Oh by the way, since they're twelve, Hanabi's actually seven so if you read Hanabi's Suspecting Something, ignore the part when she says she's ten. I was originally going to put them in post time skip because of Sasuke's crap and stuff.

* * *

The real Shino still bound up in Obito's room fumbled around the ropes. Shinju, as an Aburame himself, knew ordinary rope could be bit through by the kikai bugs. So he used a special bug laced with poison, while not exactly fatal to humans, can kill bugs. So for the past several hours, the bug weilder was trying to find a way out without harming his kikai bugs. The rope was too tight to twist out of and walking with the chair was out of the question: his sandals were tied with the same special rope tightly and stuck together. 

"That bastard knows my weaknesses." He muttered and looked around for a sharp knife or anything sharp at all to cut him out. It was pitch black and hopeless as it got darker. He heard squeals from his bugs and was lucky his jacket covered most of his skin; contact with the rope would've been fatal for the kikaichu.

He had also tried yelling for Sasuke but there was no reply. It worried him much that Shinju had already killed him. He was strong as Itachi and not even Sasuke could beat him.

He stopped struggling and allowed his worn body to relax. There was no hope left. He would eventually starve and die and nobody would ever find his corpse.

Aside from his thoughts, Shino wondered what went wrong…

* * *

Flashback-6 years ago 

_"Oh!" A six year old Shino had just come back from his Academy Welcome Ceremony. His bugs were excited and were buzzing around him and he was laughing. A ten year old stood in the background looking smug. _

_"Get use to it, Shino!" He said in a matter-of-factly tone. "You may feel like you have the attention since you turned four but when I'm clan leader, it'll be different!" _

_"Shinju, stop putting him down his glory!" Shira scolded her eldest son. She put down the rag she was using to scrub the house. "What makes you think you'll be the clan leader?" _

_Shinju smiled triumphantly as Shino stopped giggling and looked at him, a new pair of shiny sunglasses adorning his eyes. "Well, I'm the oldest after all making me the only one perfect for the job!" _

_Shira's smile faded. "That's right sweetheart." She picked up Shino and cuddled him. "You are but…" She trailed off. _

_"But what, Mother?" Shinju suddenly became concern. "What's wrong?" _

_Shira ruffled Shino's hair and hoisted him up. He was getting too big for this now. Her face grew sadder. "I don't know if you can be heir. I can't quite say…you must talk with your Father, honey." She set Shino down and patted him. _

_"Mother, can I be heir?" He asked, suddenly interested. Shinju smirked. _

_"You're not the oldest, dimwit!" That got Shinju a glare from Shira. "Sorry, Mother." _

_Shira kneeled down so she was with Shino's eye level. "I don't know but I'm pretty sure you have a chance to be heir." _

_"Okay, Mother." Shino hugged his Mother and ran off. _

_At dinner, Shinju decided to talk with his Father. Shibi had returned from a day of work and mini missions from the Hokage. _

_"Dear, you're home." Shira kissed Shibi, much to the disgust of Shinju and Shino. She ignored her children's faces and helped set the table while another Aburame family member sat Shino in his booster seat. _

_"So, how was your day, sweetheart?" Shira started the conversation after dinner was served. _

_Shibi chuckled. "Oh, it was fine. Got into another argument with that Hyuuga Hiashi guy." _

_"Shibi!" His wife was alarmed. "I don't want to hear more of this Hyuuga Hiashi business again!" _

_Shibi took a bite. "Sorry, Shira but that stick up his ass ("Not in front of the kids!") started it. Now I don't mind his brother Hizashi," He smiled and took another bite before continuing. ", but it's a shame he's dead. He has a pretty cute kid name Neji who's already mastered the Byukagan at seven years old!" _

"_Bah, if I were a Hyuuga, I would've gotten it by the time I was two!" Shinju bragged. _

_"Now you don't know that, Shinju. Byukagan is a very difficult bloodline technique." Shira reminded him. _

_"Not quite as unique as our kikai bugs but very special to the clan. That poor daughter of that Hiashi, Hinata, I think, hasn't quite got it yet and that cruel man always talks down about her! Man, I just want to-," _

_"Not with Shinju and Shino present." Shira warned. _

_"Right then." Shibi patted Shino's back. _

_"Father, can I ask you something?" Shinju asked as he cleaned off his plate. Shibi nodded. _

_"What about, bratty son?" Shibi took the last bite of his food. He liked teasing his sons._

_"Am I going to be heir?" Shibi spat out his food. He looked at Shira who only shook her head._

"_Um, son, I think we need to talk about this in the living room." He said rather quietly. _

_After dinner, the two Aburame men sat down, bugs buzzing around and flying about. Shibi cleared some of his things he set down so they both could sit comfortably _

"_Can I be heir?" Shinju asked excitedly. _

_Shibi's face fell. "Even though you are the oldest and quite remarkable for your age," He stopped and looked at him with a somber face. ", you can't be heir." _

_"Why, not?" Shinju demanded, getting a little upset. _

_Shibi sighed, teepeeing thoughts pushed away. "You're not a true Aburame, son." _

_There was silence. _

_"What do you mean?" Shinju started to get upset. "I have the kikai bugs and everything!" _

_"Yes, but that's not it. My brat son, you've been deceived." _

_Shinju blinked. "Nani?" _

_"You were not born legitimately but out off wedlock." It was very painful to explain. "Your mother got pregnant and had you before we got married. By Aburame law, only the legitimate, oldest child may be clan heir and future clan leader. I'm sorry, son." _

_Another silence. Then, Shinju started laughing. _

_"Ha, ha, you're so funny, Father!" Shinju laughed. Shibi didn't laugh back. _

_"I'm not lying son." He said sadly. "Why do you think we didn't enroll you in the Academy or let you outside very often?" _

_"Mother told me I was too special and sacred to be exposed outside?" Shinju said proudly. His father shook his head. He was too old to be told such ridiculous lies. _

_"No, Shinju, we, your mother and I, were too ashamed to let anybody know we had an illegitimate son at the time. We asked the Hokage to burn your birth records so that nobody would know about you. It's a big mistake now that we regret." _

_"And Shino?" Shinju's voice was sour. _

_"Legitimate." Uttered Shibi in a shamed voice. _

_There was yet another silence. _

_"It's not fair…" He mumbled. "I'm cooped up inside ashamed by his parents and nonexistent while Shino gets to be the future clan leader!" _

_"Shinju, your mother and I love you." _

_Shinju got up. "If you loved me, then you would've waited until after you were married to conceive me!" _

_Shibi was thrown back by his son's retort. "Now, you stop that Shinju…" _

_"Or what?" Shinju challenged. _

_"…" Shibi was speechless. _

_"I thought so." He sneered. "Everything I ever dreamed for, becoming clan leader, is ruined simply because you just couldn't wait to do Mother-," _

_"Silence, bratty son!" He raised his voice slightly. _

_Shinju stopped and got up, and faced his Father. A sinister look came to his face. _

"_YOU will be the one silenced!" _

_"Shinju, go to your room!" Shira came in after hearing the commotion. "You will not talk to you Father like that! Don't wake up, Shino!" _

_"Oh, right, don't want to wake up your precious clan heir, don't you?" He snarled sarcastically. _

_"You will talk with respect to your Mother." Shibi commanded. "Now listen to her and go to your room!" _

_"Fine, but both of you will be sorry!" He stomped out of the room. He whirled around and spat, "You and Shino!" _

_"Oh, kami." Shibi muttered. "This won't end well._

* * *

_Shinju stormed through his room pulled out a bag and filled it with some things. He did so very loudly, ignoring his Mother's wish that he not wake up Shino. Of course, he didn't care. It wasn't fair that he couldn't be the Aburame Clan Heir because he wasn't 'legitimate' like Shino was. Oh, how he now despised that name! In his anger, he didn't notice a bug flying in and a small child waddling in with a stuffed animal that looked like a beetle. _

_"Shinju?" _

_He turned to see his little brother at the doorway, kikai bugs buzzing quietly. He glared at him and set his packed bag down. "What is it?" _

_"Where are you going, niisan?" Shino walked into the room. "What's wrong?" _

_Shino's response was a shrill laugh. "Anywhere but this scum of a place I formerly called a home!" _

_Shino gasped. "But, Shinju, what about Mother and Father--," _

_"Mother and Father don't give a damn about me." He scoffed, not caring about his language in front of Shino. "You shouldn't either, after all, they love you more." _

_Shino clutched his beetle and whimpered, "Mother and Father love you." He choked and tears came out under his sunglasses. "I love you! Don't go niisan!" _

_Shinju took his bag and opened the window. A breeze swept through the room. Loose papers flew about. Shinju's bugs got excited. _

_"You are so naïve, Shino." He tossed his bag out the window. "I'm leaving now and there is nothing you can do to stop me. If you were smart like that Neji prodigy kid, you would leave with me or at least, after me and leave this rathole for good." _

_"Shinju, don't!" Shino couldn't help but sob as the waterworks turned on. He was clutching his beetle so tight that the stuffing was going to burst. "You're an Aburame-," _

_"Don't say that name." Shinju hissed. "I am NOT an Aburame! I never will be! I'm leaving now; like I said, if you were smart…" _

_Shinju leaped out of the bedroom window and that was the last time Shino saw him. _

_"Shinju!" Shino cried but only a breeze of wind ruffling his hair came out the window. He sniffed and totted back to his room. "If I was smart…" _

* * *

_Shibi and Shira woke up alarmed. The kikai bugs had told them of Shinju's disappearance. _

_"They were right, he is gone." Shibi commented as he reached Shinju's room. "I should've stopped him." _

_"Oh my gosh, Shino's missing too!" came Shira's shrill cry. _

_She had entered his room only to see an empty bed and a note written in very messily as if in a hurry._

_Mother and Father, _

_I'm doing this because I'm smart. _

_Love,_

_Shino _

_"What could this mean?" Shira whispered to herself as she cradled the note. Shibi walked in with a look of plain distress. _

_"My bugs couldn't trace a scent or any chakra from him. The window was open and I highly suspect he ran away and took Shino with him." Shibi said collapsing on Shino's toddler bed. Shinju was a lot smarter than he thought. "That or that bastard Hiashi kidnapped my kids because of that bug infestation…" _

_Shira smacked her husband. "Shibi! Not right now!" She shook her head and collapsed onto the bed next to him. "I don't know what it could be. I just want Shinju and Shino home. We must tell the Hokage." _

_Shibi shot up. "How are we going to cover up for Shinju's part when ANBU comes in to investigate?" _

_Shira sighed. "The Hokage already knows so it's the press we should be worrying about. We don't release any names or say much of it, just a mysterious disappearance." _

_"I hope you're right, Shira." _

* * *

"I was stupid." Shino mumbled, giving up completely and leaning back. He came crashing down onto the wood floor and his glasses flew into air, landing on Obito's desk. 

'I guess if anybody finds me at the verge of dying, they'll at least see my eyes.' He thought to himself, closing his eyes and letting himself sleep. Thoughts of Hinata entered his mind and he worried for his safety. Shinju somehow knew of his 'infatuation', as he called it, with her.

'No.' He thought to himself. He did not love Hyuuga Hinata like that. They were just…acquaintances and nothing more. Sure, he thought of the Hyuuga heiress quite a lot, but it meant nothing. Still, he prayed that Shinju didn't lay a finger on her. It was his fault that she was involved in the first place.

"Hinata," Shino said softly in his uncomfortable sleep. "Please be safe."

**Read and Review! **

Second A/N: It has come to me after watching some episodes of the Uchiha brothers, that niisan meant brother. So, here I am, foolishly letting Hinata call her cousin, brother. Oh, well, Neji loves and her all that crap as revealed in 'Radiant' so I guess that can be an excuse. Oh and the excuse for not knowing about Shinju is a bit lame…


	11. The Murder In the Night

The Murder in The Night

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto but I do own Shinju Aburame. I wish I owned Shino as well.

This is a short chapter and I apologize for that.

* * *

Hinata managed to sneak through the yard and into her bedroom window without waking up any of the clan members, Main and Branch, and most importantly, not her Father. 

She glided in and landed on the wood floor with a small tap. Exhuasted, she collapsed in her bed, only to find she landed on a lump.

"Ah!" Apparently, Hinata had fallen on top of Hanabi's sleeping body. The seven year old squealed and jumped out, alarmed. Hinata activated her Byukagan.

"Ah! Hanabi-chan, w-what are y-you doing on my bed?" She asked, staring at the intruder, her veins pulsing from the Byukagan.

"Oi, I was wondering when you were coming in!" Hanabi replied eying her. "Father and Neji-san were worrying and I could only cover so much."

Hinata widened her eyes. "D-Do they…?"

Hanabi shook her head. "No, they don't. Anyways," She made her way to the door. "I got thirsty waiting so I'm going to get me a glass of milk. Night, sis." She skipped out.

"Sisters." She said under her breathe. Deactivating her Byukagan, and without bothering to change, she got into her bed, and instantly fell to sleep.

What seemed like hours later, Hinata heard a loud creak and immediately shot up, suddenly alarmed. Then, she relaxed. It was just Hanabi. She glanced at her clock and it told her it had been just twenty minutes. Still, she was a little concerned. After all, a glass of milk shouldn't take so long.

'She should've been in bed by now.' Hinata thought. Reactivating her Byukagan, she crept out of her bed and went next door to Hanabi's room. Her bed was empty and there was no sign of her anywhere in the room. Now, slightly more worried, walked around the hallways looking for Hanabi. Perhaps, she wasn't in the kitchen but roaming the hallways, snapping pictures of variety members, Main and Branch alike. That picture of Neji in the shower had to come from somewhere…

"H-Hanabi?" She called out softly. "Where are you?"

After a few minutes of hopeless looking around, Hinata decided to go downstairs to the kitchen. She silently made her way there and heard a step from downstairs, as though somebody was walking slowly in the kitchen. Hinata smiled.

"Hanabi." She said to herself, relieved.

At the top of the stairs, not even making one step down, Hinata heard an ear piercing scream and a glass shattering.

* * *

Shino slept, still bound to the chair. It was very rocky as he had tipped over the chair and his feet were launched up, his torso against the back of the chair on the ground. His sunglasses were at the edge of the desk, shining. It was very uncomfortable and he couldn't get over his insects constant hissing and complaining. How he prayed something or somebody would come and save him. 

He had thought of sending his bugs to Shibi, his Father he had not seen since forever, but he knew Shinju had probably gotten to him by now.

Screaming like an idiot was no good as he had tried (he was getting desperate) but nothing and nobody came. It just seemed like an echo.

But after lying there for a few hours in the dark and getting some sleep, he felt a nudge and a tap on his shoulders.

Shino woke up from his rocky slumber and blinked a few times to get his vision clear. In fact, he blinked many times at what he saw before him.

"Are you alright, Shino?"

Standing in front of him was no other than Uchiha Obito, staring at him from under his goggles. If it weren't for the fact that Obito was dead, it wouldn't seem so nerve-wracking.

Shino's mouth fell open, his bugs falling still. If he wasn't already tied up to the chair and lying on the floor, he might've fainted.

* * *

Hinata jumped. That scream…it wasn't Hanabi's but it did come from the kitchen. It couldn't be good. Her eyes widened in fear and in the corners of her Byukagan, her Father, Neji, and various Main and Branch House members running from their respected wings. 

"Hinata, where's Hanabi?" Her Father asked, his normally demanding face replaced with one of concern as the rest of the members scattered down the stairs. Neji stopped and looked at her, paling.

"I…I d-don't know." She stuttered, her eyes watering. She should've gone with Hanabi so she wouldn't have to go by herself in the dark. What a bad thing for an older sister to do.

"Lord Hiashi, come quick!" A Main House member yelled from downstairs in the kitchen.

Her Father quickly went down the steps, not looking back. Neji came closer to her, his face chalk like.

"Hinata," His voice was stiff and stale like his face. "Where were you?"

_He knew. _"N-Nowhere, niisan. I've been s-sleeping-,"

"No you weren't!" Neji said, his eyes narrowing. "Hanabi can fool your Father all she wants but she won't get past _the _Hyuuga Neji."

"NO!" Came a loud cry they both recognized as Lord Hiashi's. Hinata closed her eyes. She should've gone to the kitchen with her. Father will be furious at her.

Neji and Hinata looked at each other before running frantically down the stairway and rushed into the kitchen only to stop dead in their tracks.

Neji's body shook, his eyes blinking rapidly and his mouth falling open. His hands formed into fists and his face was a mix of anger, sadness, and hopelessness. He was blinking rapidly, his jaw twitching. In the corner of his eyes, salty tears formed and he was breathing heavily. He hadn't cried since the death of his own Father, Hizashi.

It had to take a whole lot and I mean a whole lot to make Neji cry. For his cousin, Hinata, there weren't enough words in the world to describe how she was feeling at the moment. She stood there, frozen to the spot, her eyes glued to the gruesome scene in front of her. Tears came falling out of her eyes and she fell to the floor while doing so, her cousin putting an arm around her in equal distress. She couldn't tear her eyes away, even though she so badly wanted to.

In front of them, amongst the many Hyuuga family members, Lord Hiashi sat down on the floor of the kitchen, the body of a young girl lying lifeless in his arms. Her white eyes were close and appeared to be in a struggle in her last moments. A bloody kunai covered in a purple substance lied a few feet away near a small puddle of blood. Pieces of a broken glass from a cup was also at the scene.

He was shaking badly and holding the girl tightly. Losing a daughter was never easy.

"How…Who?" He mumbled gravely, caressing the girl's cheek.

Lord Hiashi, his eyes wettening for the first time in forever, sat there with the dead body of his beloved daughter, Hyuuga Hanabi.

**Read and Review!**


	12. Author's Note

Crimson Mystery's Author Note

Okay, guys, I've never done one of these before, but I do need to address some things to some people. **I am NOT mad at you.**

Reviews: I may push around the bush and I am indeed guilty of it, but I AM continuing this story. Yes, I've said some things but that's because I've been upset or frustrated and I will admit, I've taken my anger out on my stories. I apologize if you think I'm one of those annoying authors who won't update unless they get reviews or _a greedy pig_. I really would appreciate reviews (Makes the story better because I'm motivated) but don't feel pressured just because I said I liked them. Yes, I've said it and threatened my story particularily because I didn't want waste time. Like I said, I apologize if I was demanding reviews. I'm no longer going to force the reviews out of your hands but review as you please.

Flames: Constructive Criticism when appropriate I don't mind at all. Very harsh reviews people try to cover for flames? Yeah…No. Flames put me in a bad mood and loose my train of thought. It also affects the story too, lol. For all you know, I could be writing Shino marries Hinata, get a flame that's totally off from criticism, then change it to Shino kills Hinata, joins the Akatsuki, and has a hot threesome with Itachi and Kisame. _No, the review I consider criticism not a flame. A little stingy but criticism nontheless. Please don't come to my defense and bombard her insults. _

Mood: My moods, as you may know, affect how I write. When I'm in a bad mood, the story quality isn't too good whereas if I'm in a sunny mood (rare) it gets suspenseful. That's why when I get a review, it makes me happy and I'm so ampt that I may update the story again the same day!

Now, that's all that needs to be addressed. I'm currently writing the LAST few chapters of the story. I also changed the Hinata being betrothed thing since I decided to make them twelve. (The original story was Post Timeskip) That's where Aburame Shinju comes into play. My Lee/Sakura story, Fatality Flower, is my next major project after Twilight. It'll be posted as the last chapter of Twilight is set in place.

So, my fellow readers continue to read and review and the next chapter, already finished, will be posted later today or tomorrow. At least not later than a week. I'm sorry you have to go read through this rant but please _do not blame _it on anybody. I'm dead serious. I was ready to post anyways, reviews regardless. Happy reading!

If fanfiction freezes my account for this, I'll upload my stories on my livejournal account. Username is thecrimsonrose. It's friends only as of right now.

* * *


	13. Aftermath: Dark Hours and Obito

Aftermath: Dark Hours and Obito

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any characters associated with it. Masashi Kimimoto owns them. (I hope I spelled his last name right) I DO own Shinju Aburame and Shira.

**Heads Up!**

_This chapter is dedicated to the Howard Family, who was in a recent car crash with the mother and son killed. I was best friends with their daughter, Rachel, a survivor. My prayers and wishes are out there for them._

_

* * *

_

Genma shot up from his bed he heard the warning call from the bird. He looked next to him and saw Shizune awake as well with an alarmed look.

"Damn it, what does that crazy hag need so urgently in the middle of the night?" Genma asked as he jumped out of the bed and quickly put on his Special Jounin outfit.

"Hai, I do hope Lady Tsunade is being serious this time. I'll murder her if it's another Sake raid in Suna." Shizune agreed as she slipped on her black dress. The two froze and stared at each other in the dark. The calls of the bird grew frequent and bells chimed in the distance. They both widened their eyes.

"This is…for real, isn't it?" Genma said quietly and swiftly made his way to the door.

"For once." Shizune commented. She pecked Genma on the cheek and they ninja streaked to the Hokage's office.

* * *

Mere minutes later, Special Jounin and regular Jounin alike were gathered in the Godaime's office. The blonde haired sannin was in a green bathrobe and her hair in curlers, looking quite serious with a fierce look in her eyes.

"Tsunade, this better not be a Sake raid in Suna." Kotetsu complained as he rubbed his eyes. "Izumo and I got our asses kicked by the Sand Siblings when we accidentally grabbed Gaara's sand gourd."

"Yeah that Kounichi, Temari, can hit hard with that fan of her's." Izumo added while massaging his sore back.

"Shut up, you two. I'm serious this time." Tsunade snapped briskly before turning to the rest of the group. "There's been a murder at the Hyuuga household."

Instantly, the room grew silent. The muscles of everybody tensed. A murder? Had Lord Hiashi gone mad?

"We knew this was going to happen, Tsunade." Kakashi admitted rather sheepishly with Icha Icha Paradise whipped out. "Lord Hiashi was not one to have a heart…"

"NO!" Tsunade yelled at the grey haired perverted sensei. She cooled off and regained her composture. She cleared her throat.

"It was not of Lord Hiashi's doing but of an intruder."

Instantly, the room exploded. "How could've of somebody surpassed the security at the manor?"

"SILENCE!" Lady Tsunade screeched. The room clammed up. She bit her lip and clutched her hand into a fist. "Somebody broke into the manor and killed Hyuuga Hanabi. I've already sent ANBU and Special Investigators to the scene of the crime."

There was a gasp. Kurenai spoke up as she taught her sister. "Who would want to kill a seven year old girl?"

Tsunade shook her head. "I don't know, Kurenai. Perhaps he was trying to target their Byukagan or something."

"Do we have any clues on who could it be?" Asuma asked.

"Not yet, Asuma. I've alerted nearby countries about this in case the murderer is actually a serial killer. I want all of you Special Jounin to guard the Hyuuga manor and I want all of you Jounin all around Konoha on full alert for the killer. Don't let your guard down. Break!"

The doors opened and all the shinobi and kounichi raced out the door to their stations. Shizune remained with Tsunade.

"Tsunade, do you think somebody who hates the Hyuugas would kill her?" Shizune asked as she twiddled a senbon.

"Perhaps, Shizune. The Uchihas are a possibility with the Sharingan and knowing Itachi's murder of an entire clan and Sasuke's vengeance for his brother, it could possibly be them." Tsunade said. She went to her filing cabinets and flipped around for anything of interest.

"I heard the Hyuugas disliked the Aburames, the bug user clan, I believe."

There was snap and Tsunade looked up from the files. She twisted her head at Shizune with a hollow look on her face.

"You're not thinking…" Shizune trailed off as Tsunade whipped her head back to the files and went through files furiously.

"No, No, this can't be it…" She muttered, looking for files. "Aha, found it!"

The Godaime pulled out the Aburame, Hyuuga, and Uchiha files, all thick with records and articles about the clans. She opened it up and went through some records and articles about the Aburames. Her eyes widened.

"Oh my!" She whispered as she held out a piece of paper in front of herself.

"Lady Tsunade, what is it?" Shizune came closer and her eyes widened up as well.

"I believe we just stumbled on to something." She said.

* * *

The Hyuuga household was in deep distress and mayhem. Many members were in tears and Hiashi was shaken badly, refusing to let go of Hanabi. The Konoha CSI investigated the scene with ANBU everywhere; making sure the house was safe from the killer. Special Jounin were outside, securing the household. 

Hinata and Neji were on a loveseat, Hinata in Neji's arms. Hinata was crying hard and Neji comforting her, tears flowing freely out of his eyes. The death of Hanabi was not something that could sink in.

"Who would do this to her, niisan?" Hinata sobbed into her cousin's shirt.

"I don't know but I'll do whatever it takes to kill this bastard." Neji growled at the sight of his Uncle holding Hanabi's dead body, frozen on that one spot. ANBU and the Konoha CSI were picking up items and looking at places he could've broken into.

"I found something!" An ANBU member shouted as he motioned for everybody to come and see. Ibiki, overseeing his squad, waved his hand for Lord Hiashi.

"Place her down, Hiashi, she's not coming back." Ibiki said in a soft tone instead of his usual gruff one.

"Fine." The Hyuuga clan leader hesitantly placed her on a tarp where Hanabi was covered in a white sheet. It was harsh to see her cute face covered.

"Right here, Ibiki."

Ibiki made his way through Konoha CSI and ANBU to see something that was out of his world.

A trail of bugs that looked like tiny beetles were in a single line and moving out the window CSI was looking at. They were well trained and only a skilled bug user clan could have kikai bugs do that. It just so happens that the Aburames, a very skilled bug user clan, lived right in Konoha. Unfortunately, they were out of town in the Snow country at the moment.

"I smell Aburames." Tsume sniffed, her eyes narrowing. Kuromaru barked in agreement.

Yuugao nodded. "It's definitely their bugs but I thought the Aburames were in the Snow country."

Her boyfriend, Hayate, coughed. "Hai, they are. Ibiki-san, do you have any thoughts about this?"

Ibiki thought for a moment. "Shibi was never known for being violent. However, Yuugao is right, Tsume. The clan is out of town-,"

"But their bugs can travel long distances." Yuugao interrupted. She kneeled down, picked up a bug, and examined it.

"This one's short winged so it didn't fly a long distance." She noted. She placed it in a jar and labeled it 'Hyuuga Hanabi Case: Bug at Crime Scene'.

"Oh...MY GOSH! Lord Hiashi, everybody, come see this quick!" A clan member shouted.

Neji and Hinata looked up and leaped off the loveseat and hurried on over to where the member was pointing at.

"No…" Hinata whispered, fainting in Neji's arms.

Written in blood on a wall in front of them was something Hinata or anybody else hadn't expected to see.

_Because I'm Smart _

_-Aburame Shino_

There was a dead silence before Ibiki found his voice.

"Aburame Shino…he's back."

* * *

Shino stared at Obito. Obito stared back. There was only silence. Shino could only muster one thing as his energy and chakra grew weak in every waking moment. 

"…hn?" ("Nani?")

Obito frowned and raised an eyebrow. "Man talk is still around? Boy, Kakashi and I would always use that to annoy Rin. She hated whenever we did that!"

"…" The bug user was speechless. After all, he was talking to a dead guy!

"Ah, not a man of words but mystery and charm. Touché." The dead Uchiha laughed.

Shino just lied there, not sure what to do. He was either A: Going insane or B: The lack of sleep was causing to him to see illusions, or C: Trapped in a Genjutsu.

Shino chose C.

Even with his arm binded by the special string, he formed seal with his fingers and muttered "Kai!" Unfortunately, nothing happened. It was then the Aburame decided he was starting to go insane AND seeing things because of his lack of sleep.

"Is there something bothering you?" Obito asked, frowning at his silence.

"…" There really wasn't anything he could say at this point. He was hoping to die a quiet death and now he would have to die while being tortured by a dead guy with goggles. Karma was a bitch sometimes.

"Oh! Where are my manners? My name is Uchiha Obito and you're Aburame Shino using my old room." He chirped happily.

Shino continued not to say anything. On his quest to find Shinju, he had nobody to talk to except for Hinata just recently. Still, he rather not talk than talk to this guy.

"Sorry my room's dusty and dirty from me being dead and all." He laughed sheepishly. "Sasuke should really clean up. But thanks for cleaning it up a little and taking care of my things."

"Your memoir…I found it." Shino croaked, finding his voice. He pointed to the desk where the dusty book was lying on.

"Arigato, Shino-san." He bowed. Then he noticed his bindings. "Kakashi's right; I'm such a baka just rambling on while you lie there bound up. Let me help you there"

He untied the special rope and released it off his body. Shino noticed Obito's frigid coldness to the touch. It was how he suspected; Obito was not human but a ghost of the undead. They were quite common with older clans. It was rare to meet one though. He slowly got up, trying not to overuse his weak muscles and placed on his sunglasses.

"Your eyes are really cool, you know." Obito complimented. "I may have had the Sharingan, but I would kill to have eyes like that. Rin would be impressed." He added the last part dreamily as he looked at her picture in the heart shaped frame.

"I need to find Sasuke." He said briskly, ignoring Obito's compliment of his light sensitive eyes. He had to know if he was dead or not. Sasuke was vital to him if not; the only way he could've survived his nights in Konoha.

Obito was alarmed. "Oi! Gomen, how could I have forgotten? Quick, he's in the parlor near death. Shinju stabbed him with a poisonous kunai."

"Son of a bitch." Shino swore under his breathe. He made his way to the door. Awkwardly, he turned to face the Uchiha. "Uh…I guess you can come along with me, Obito. Bring that memoir too."

"Memoir?" He nodded. "Hai!"

The two made their way down the steps, Obito gliding slightly as he went down the steps. They burst through the parlor to see Sasuke lying still in a pool of blood. Shino's spirits fell.

"We're too late." Obito muttered, his head hung low.

Shino clenched his hands into fists. "Shinju, you bastard. I will not forgive you." He growled.

Obito sighed. "Looks like another Uchiha is dead. Now there is only Itachi."

There was a dead silence (pun) and they stood frozen to their spots until there was a faint cough not coming from Shino or Obito.

"Did you hear that?" asked Obito, startled.

Sasuke's body gave another cough and his head lifted up, lightly hacking blood from his system. He moaned, his body in numb at the tips and in pain through his chest. He gawked his head to where Shino and Obito and instantly looked murderous.

"You…little fucker."

"Oh, shit."

* * *

**Read and Review!**


	14. Council Meeting

Council Meeting

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any character associated. Don't sue me.

A/N: Hey guys, I'm glad you like the story a lot. I would really appreciate reviews so don't hesitate to leave one. Criticism and flames are different, mind you. I'm also going through a hard time with my friend's family tragedy recently going on so I'm feeling down. Her little sister died last Friday so I'm kind of upset. If you have the time, please review the story so I know you're enjoying it while I and her closest friends are going through this rough time.

Pairings: With the story taking another twist, I've taken out Sasuke/Sakura and Ino/Shikamaru/Temari though there will be hints. Neji/TenTen will remain as it plays a crucial part in the last few chapters.

_This chapter is dedicated to my friend's younger brother, Caleb, who is suffering brain damage from the accident and in critical. My thoughts and prayers are out there for him._

_

* * *

_

"Aburame Shino…he's back." Ibiki said, blinking repeatedly at the writing.

"How could that be?" Yuugao asked her supervisor. "Aburame Shino has been missing for six years. He's been marked down as 'Presumed Dead'."

"True and even Kuromaru could not pick up a scent nor any of the Aburame kikai insects." Tsume added solemnly, shocked as well about the writing.

"But we never found the kid's body." Hayate pointed out, coughing violently.

"…He's right." Was all Yuugao had to say?

"We don't know what to believe at this point." Ibiki admitted finally. "All we know is that we can't rule out the Aburame kid. He's young but that doesn't mean he can't be a prodigy or even worst, a sinister mastermind like Uchiha Itachi. Look at the Hyuuga kid."

He pointed to where Neji was, one arm wrapped around Hinata's shoulders. His free arm was clutched into a fist, shaking violently. His face scrunched up into a scowl and his teeth grit. His eyes narrowed and he looked like he was going to kill the first person that _touched_ Hinata or him.

Lord Hiashi turned to his nephew and saw the hurt and anger rolled into one. He was comforting his daughter like a good cousin would and like a good Branch House Member would to a Main House Member. A light bulb went off in his head. There was plan brewing in his head. He turned to Ibiki.

"Ibiki-san," He drawled out to him. "I don't want my only other daughter alone with a killer lurking the streets. After what he…or she for Yuugao's sake did to Hanabi, I won't allow the same to Hinata."

He nodded. "I agree, Lord Hiashi. The Hokage will hold a Council Meeting later this today and we will discuss the options."

"Good."

* * *

"You…little fucker." Sasuke hissed with a deadly look in his eyes. He tried to get up but collapsed because of the poison.

"Oh, shit." Obito mumbled. "I forgot to mention he henged as you. I don't think he's pleased to meet you, knowing you nearly killed him."

Sasuke glared at him and spoke to him as if he were an everyday occurrence. "Nearly wouldn't be the word, Obito."

_Damn, he's good._ _Better take this easy and explain the situation or else I'll have two people wanting me dead. _"Sasuke…?" Shino started/

"Don't you 'Sasuke…?' me, you fucking psycho! The nerve of you to come back!" Sasuke snapped but winced from the pain. "These bugs you planted on me are eating me alive as we speak. I was able to fire style most of them but some of them were already inside my body." He coughed up blood and pointed to the fire marks and the dead bugs surrounding him Normally, Shino would've killed him for doing that. But seeing that Shinju was a bastard, he let it go.

"Sasuke, that wasn't me." Shino said calmly. He moved sideways, circling Sasuke's body. "It was my bastard of a brother, Shinju, henging as me."

Sasuke gave a cold laugh. "Don't mess me with me here, _Aburame _hater. Unless you have a REAL bastard of a brother named (cough) Itachi (cough), then you're in no condition to make up one for yourself!"

Sasuke waited for the outraged response from Shino. He had said the magic word and now he was waiting for the psycho to pitch in. He coughed up some more blood and a beetle and waited. But for some reason, Shino just stood there, raising an eyebrow.

"What the hell?! Why aren't you doing anything?" He demanded. Obito jumped slightly. He clutched the memoir in his hands and looked at him quizzically.

"Aburame hater? You're mistaken, Sasuke. He's not a hater; he's one of them. Didn't the bugs give away anything?"

There was silence in which Shino wasn't sure whether to thank Obito or smack him upside the head.

"Aburame?" Sasuke whispered. He looked at Obito and then Shino. "I knew it! Shino…why didn't you tell me? You denied it when I asked, despite the resemblance to Shibi."

"I couldn't, for reasons that are personal." Shino replied earnestly. "I will, for one, say that I didn't try to murder you. It was my brother, Aburame Shinju."

"Aburame Shinju? Wait; don't think you're off the hook. Unless you have valid proof of this bastard brother, I'm kicking your ass." He pulled himself up, still hacking. Blood dripped from his wound.

"Don't get up!" Shino said sharply. "The poison will spread faster, especially if you move."

"I'm not sitting down until your ASS is down." Sasuke retorted.

"Listen to me, Sasuke. Just lie down and I'll have my bugs draw out the poison and Shinju's bugs." He explained, keeping it cool.

"Like hell you will." Muttered the Uchiha, stubborn.

"He's telling the truth." Obito said finally. "Take his word."

There was another silence.

"Fine, but I'm pulling you down with me in any case." Sasuke said, finally giving in. He lied down and Shino towered over him, instructing his bugs to extract the poison.

Twenty minutes, the bug user removed most of the poison and bugs from Sasuke's system. They were both exhausted and sweating from the gruesome work.

"There, you're through." Panted Shino, wiping off some sweat. "I'm no medic-nin but I think you should be okay. The bugs in your body did cause a little internal bleeding and might've scarred some organs or messed up tissue. It isn't to a severe extent though. As for the poison, it didn't spread as fast as Shinju thought. You will be numb from the effects of it but it should wear off in a couple of hours."

"Hn." Sasuke slowly got up with some support from Obito. He brushed off some dust blinked a few times to wetten his dry eyes.

"Listen, believe or not, I do have an older brother name Shinju who's as much as a slimy bastard as Itachi." Sasuke shot Shino a look before motioning him to continue. "The reason he isn't heard about is because he was an illegitimate child."

"Illegitimate?" The Uchiha stared at him.

Shino nodded. "Hai, he was born before my parents were legal. Anyway, he got upset at my Father some six years ago and he ran away. Me, being stupid, I decided to pursue him. Now, he's back in Konoha and I think he's going to murder my Father."

"Let me get this straight; you're illegitimate brother with a grudge against his clan is back in Konoha to murder you're Father?"

"Or anybody who gets in the way." Shino answered. He pushed up his sunglasses. "I fear for Hinata's life now."

"And Kiba's." Sasuke added. "Shinju mentioned Inuzuka."

Shino's eyes widened. "Damn it, not him too. Crud, we have to find him, Shinju, my Father, and especially Hinata NOW."

He turned to Obito. "Obito, show Sasuke the memoir."

The goggle clad boy shoved the book into his Sasuke's hands. He flipped it opened and it revealed pictures of late Uchiha members with Mandara, Shisui, and Fugako in mind. An article caught his attention and nearly dropped the book.

"Let's go." The two hurriedly raced to the door but saw Obito standing in the same spot with a faint smile.

"Why aren't you coming?!" Sasuke demanded.

"Sasuke, the sun is coming." He replied pointing to a dusty window.

Through the window, traces of the sun started peeking out. Sasuke knew that Obito couldn't come out when the sun came. It was a contact; Obito and many other Uchihas could come out at night but had to return when day broke out.

"I wish the best of luck to the both of you." He called out gently, his body starting to fade to oblivion. "Tell Kakashi hi for me…"

"What are you?" Shino asked, wondering if this was just an illusion.

Obito grinned. "A friend…a friend who cares."

He faded away completely. The two stood there, stumped when they should be searching Konoha left and right for Shinju. Shino vaguely recalled a similar line.

* * *

"_B-But," Hinata stuttered. "Who are you?" _

_She saw, to her horror, many bugs crawling from the side of his neck. Her eyes widened and she was rendered speechless._

"_I'm a friend," He answered simply. "A friend who likes bugs."_

* * *

It was when Shino had first met this breathe taking girl, the one that saw him and recognized his existence. The special girl he often watched. The one he often thought about. The kounichi that captured his heart and held dear to him. The Hyuuga Hinata he somehow, without knowing it, fell in love with.

"I love Hinata." Shino said aloud in the midst of his thoughts. "I really care about her."

"That's great and all, Aburame, but if you want to see her again, I suggest we go find her and the others." Sasuke said, breaking his thoughts. Suddenly, bug boy was alarmed.

"Shinju! Let's go!" They busted the door and sprinted out, desperately looking for Hinata, Kiba, and Shibi. For all they know, Shinju's might've gotten them. But little did they know, Shino's luck would run out.

* * *

It was the crack of dawn and Tsunade had assembled a Council Meeting. Hiashi had come, bringing Hinata and Neji with him. He was too scared to leave them by themselves.

"Well, this meeting is brought to order." Tsunade said, sipping some sake. "We are here to discuss the Hyuuga Hanabi case."

"First, of all," Hiashi started off, glancing at the Hyuuga kids. "I want Hinata covered at all times. I don't want this killer near her."

Tsunade nodded and thought for a moment. "Hmm…I'll assign Uzumaki Naruto, Rock Lee, of course, Hyuuga Neji, and Uchiha Sasuke to be with her at all times in public. I'll have ANBU and my best Jounin members keep an eye on her as well."

Hiashi gave a look of horror at the sound of Naruto's name. "Absolutely not! I will NOT have the Kyuubi near my daughter. It would put her in more dangerous situation!"

Tsunade raised an eyebrow. "It would seem if you to say that about Naruto. The kid's very much under control. He's very dedicated and I'm quite fond of him."

Hinata blushed a little at the sound of her old crush. Neji rolled his eyes and scoffed in true Hyuuga fashion. Naruto…that baka.

The Hyuuga leader looked at Hinata. "Well…is it fine if Naruto be with you?"

The older Hyuuga sister looked to the floor, trying hard not to blush. "Hai."

"Figures." Neji muttered under his breath.

"On to other matters." Tsunade pulled out a folder that she and Shizune had been looking at earlier. It was the Aburame clan folder.

Hinata looked at the folder and gasped. The writing on the wall was like a living horror and to find out that Shino was an Aburame himself after so denying it at the café yesterday was killing her. He had betrayed her and used her and now her little sister was dead. The idea made her very upset and she swore on Hanabi's life that she would kill him

Tsunade opened the folder and pulled out a faded article from six years ago.

"As some of you older members might recall, Aburame Shibi and his late wife, Shira, had a son named Shino."

Some council members nodded and Hinata continued to look at the floor ashamed at her affliction with a killer.

"Well, as some of you saw on the wall written in blood back at the Hyuuga manor, he seems to have left a message. Now, we can't necessarily name the Aburame as Hyuuga Hanabi's murderer but he was only presumed dead."

Gai raised his hand and waved it like an eager eight year old in class.

Tsunade smacked her forehead. "Go ahead, Gai."

"First of all, I'd like to say I'm sorry for your loss of your youthful child." He said to Hiashi who only stared at him. "Second of all, why the Aburame?"

"I don't know, Gai." Said Tsunade, shaking her head. "It's nice to know Shino is alive but it's not nice to know that he came back killing an innocent little girl.

Asuma raised his hand. What was this, kindergarten?

"Asuma." The Godaime said, recognizing him.

"Do we have a motive on why the kid would kill her?" He asked, smoking on a cancer stick.

"No, but like I said, we don't know if it really is Aburame Shino." The Hokage replied, sitting in her seat. "Shizune, show Shino."

Shizune pulled out a picture of Aburame Shino at six years old, his latest picture. He had spikey black hair, sunglasses, and a small smile. A lady bug was balanced on his pinky. It was very familiar to Hinata.

"This is our current suspect at six years old." Tsunade explained. "Shizune, show the next picture."

Shizune went to the side and brought out a huge, blown up picture of Shino. It was the same thing, but it was age progressed. He was taller, had more masculine features, a much fainter smile, his eyebrows arched down. The age progression matched Shino's current appearance completely!

"This is what you might be looking for." She said. "We'll post pictures of him all around time and have a reward to whoever turns him in."

Hinata couldn't handle the pressure and felt sick to her stomach looking at the blown up picture. She turned to her side and threw up on the floor. It was all her fault that Shino got to her sister.

Neji patted her back, whispering to her in concern and motioned to his Uncle that they leave.

"Tsunade?" Hiashi grunted at her direction.

Tsunade nodded. "Genma, Hayate, escort them all the way home."

The two Special Jounin got up from their seats and led the kids out.

* * *

"Gomen." Hinata whispered, mortified she threw up in front of her Father and the Hokage. They were outside the tower, walking to the Manor.

"It's okay, Hinata." Neji said, giving her a small smile. "I might've done the same right after you."

The four walked in silence. Genma decided to pipe up.

"I'm just curious." He said, twirling his senbon. "Did you two, by any chance know the kid?"

The four stopped and Hinata's hands shook. Why did Shino have to be in her backyard? Why did she keep running into him? Why did she even look at him?

"No," She said finally, looking at the senbon carrying, hot (in Hinata's opinion) Special Jounin. "I don't."

There was another silence before Hayate decided to contribute.

"So…" He wheezed. He thought for a moment before saying something completely random. "Do you like cheese?" (1)

"…N-Nani?" Hinata stared at him wide-eyed. Genma burst out laughing and Neji looked at him quizzically.

"Hayate, that was just…random." Genma laughed and slapped a hand on his friend's shoulders.

"Cheddar." Was all Neji uttered before speeding up the pace.

They reached the Hyuuga manor in record time and the two Hyuugas were glad to see the Special Jounin retreating.

"N-Niisan?"

"Let's go to your room and then we'll talk." Neji said, ushering upstairs.

* * *

"Where do we go first?" Sasuke asked as they frantically sprinted through town. It was early in the morning and they were running everywhere in Konoha. Shino didn't bother to hide as most people weren't out yet.

"My house." He said and then he realized how odd it felt to say that. He hadn't been able to say that in quite a long time. "If I recall, it's this way."

The two followed Shino's kikai bugs to a dark, spooky looking complex. It looked completely the same to Shino, just darker looking.

"Home." Shino whispered the thought of seeing his family again was too good to be true. "I'm finally home."

They walked up the path only to see a note posted on the door. The two scanned their eyes and Shino let out a quiet sigh of frustration and relief at the same time.

"So they won't be here until tomorrow?"

"That's good; Shino, then Shinju couldn't have gotten them yet." Sasuke said, trying to sound enthusiastic (which was, ultimately, a fail). Then, he noticed his sad look. "What's wrong?"

"It's good and all." Shino replied, trying to add light to the situation. "But, I sort of wanted to see my family again. I wanted to see my Mother and most importantly…" He choked slightly, the tears that he held in for six years worth threatening to come out. "…my Father."

Sasuke gave a little sympathy. His whole clan had been wiped out and he sometimes wished he could see his family too. At least Shino would have the chance.

"Cheer up and remember, we have to find Kiba and Hinata." He reminded.

Shino snapped out of his trance. "Crud, we better get going."

The two entered the somewhat crowded town market that was beginning to fill up with more people as day broke in. Shino kept his head low and traveled under the stand's shadows. A newspaper stand headline caught both of their attention. Shino knelt down and hid behind a trash can as Sasuke picked up one and read the article loud enough so he could hear.

_Hyuuga Found Dead _

_Konoha- Eight year old Hyuuga Hanabi was found dead in the clan's kitchen last night. She is believed to have been killed by fast kill poison that authorities have yet to identify. _

_At the crime scene, authorities reported the following wrote in blood: _

Sasuke nearly dropped the paper when he saw a picture of the writing in blood but continued to read it. Shino's jaw twitched and a flare of anger crept through his body. The bastard had not reached Hinata but her little sister, Hanabi. Still, he would kill him for that.

"We're too late." Sasuke mumbled as they left the Konoha newsstand. But when they saw crowds gather around a bulletin, things took a turn for the worst.

A large poster was poster on there and Shino saw a double of himself staring at him. Now, he was REALLY going to kill that bastard.

_Aburame Shino is a wanted suspect who the Konoha Council believe might've killed Hyuuga Hanabi. There will be a great bounty if somebody turns him in. _

Sasuke and Shino's eyes widened at the bounty.

100, 000, 000 yen!

"Damn, that's a lot for your head." Sasuke commented very quietly so nobody would hear him. Shino glared at him.

"_Arigato_." He said sarcastically. _Great, the whole town is going to be out hunting for my head and Hinata probably wants me dead as well. Shinju screwed things up big time. _

"Let's get out of here." He muttered and the two disappeared as quickly as they came.

* * *

**Read and Review! **

(1) She's the Man reference.


	15. Insecure

Insecure

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Don't sue me, people. If I did own it, I'd be a lot richer than I am at the moment…

A/N: Please note that I will be going on hiatus as school is about to start. I have many summer projects that need to be done and I will not have a whole lot of time to write. Don't worry; I promise I'll finish the story. Shino and Hinata haven't confessed their love for each other yet.

With no further ado, Crimson Mystery presents the next chapter of Twilight!

* * *

Shino and Sasuke appeared behind Ichiraku's panting hard. The bounty for Shino was high and people would be searching for him all right.

"This is bad." Sasuke said, wiping some sweat off. He looked around and saw nobody. "Listen, Shino, you can't go outside anymore. It's too risky."

Shino nodded. "I realize the situation Shinju put me in. We should leave."

A faint stomach growl was heard. Sasuke nor Shino hadn't eaten in a long time. Shino hadn't eaten since breakfast yesterday. They looked at Ichiraku's ramen hut and then themselves. There was no way Shino could eat without the old man or Ayame recognizing him.

"I'll be fine." The bug user said, his stomach growling and his bugs whining. "Go eat ramen and read the memoir."

Sasuke shook his head. "You're going to die and it'll be all for nothing. You've got to eat. I don't know how, but you will have Ichiraku ramen in your stomach."

If the Aburame could, he'd laugh. But alas, Shino was not the kind of person. He knew there was no way he could acquire food for his growling stomach without being caught. Stealing from one's own village or ally village was not of a shinobi's honor (unless it was sake from Suna, that would be the only plausibly exception as Tsunade had said) So here it was, Aburame Shino will die with a bastard older brother running loose, without seeing his family or his Father at the most, not receiving his first kiss, and most importantly, he would die a virgin. Kami, it was already Hell.

Suddenly, a certain blonde head dimwit decided to walk in for his daily dose of ramen. "One Miso ramen, please!"

There was a silence between the two shinobi. A light bulb appeared in Sasuke's head. A smirk crept to his face. The dobe would come in for use.

"Shino, can you use your bugs and henge as somebody else?"

* * *

Neji leaned back on Hinata's bed with Hinata fidgeting around her room. ANBU was still downstairs, investigating the crime but they were allowed to go upstairs. The sounds of arguing between Yuugao and Ibiki could be heard downstairs.

"I promise, Hinata." Neji growled, clenching his fists. "I'll kill the bastard who killed your sister."

Hinata paused, a cold silence filling the room. It wasn't that she didn't want Neji killing Shino but the fact that SHE wanted to kill Shino. The thought of killing somebody never crossed her mind ever. But she wouldn't let somebody she thought of as a secret friend to kill Hanabi.

"No, nii-san." She replied after the silence passed. Her hands trembled as she uttered something Hyuuga Hinata would've never said in her whole life. "I w-want to k-kill him m-myself."

SCREECH!

Neji had leaped up from the bed and landed on the wood floor and came to a screeching halt in front of her face. Was this…Hinata actually saying this?

"You're not serious, Hinata-sama?" He was blinking repeatedly at this new Hinata and added the suffix for emphasis. When Hinata didn't reply, he got worried. "Are you?"

Hinata looked around and saw the picture of Hanabi and her from last year. She choked at the memories and tried to keep herself from crying. "I-I…Hanabi…she…H-Hai."

She collapsed in her cousin arms, letting the tears wet his shirt. Neji wrapped his hands around her and tried to soothe her best he can. Normally, he would've called her weak but this was Hanabi's murder.

"We'll get through this together."

* * *

Shino hid behind the hut while Sasuke went in first. He was ready to henge as Naruto when he was given the signal.

Sasuke entered under the flabs and saw Naruto giggling crazily as Ayame and the old man cooked up his ramen. The blonde haired shinobi turned around and grinned.

"Hey there, Sasuke-teme! Here to join me for ramen?" Naruto greeted.

"Not exactly, dobe. Er, I have to talk to you…in private." Sasuke said. "One beef ramen, Ayame."

"Got it!" Ayame said as she and her Father prepared another bowl. She placed a finished bowl of Miso ramen on the table.

"Is this about protecting Hinata from that 'Shino guy'?" Naruto asked as they very slowly walked behind the hut. Sasuke's head snapped toward at him at this. Protecting Hinata from Shino? Now that was messed up.

"We'll talk about that later." With that said, Sasuke knocked Naruto unconscious before he got a view of Shino. "Shino, now!"

Shino quickly henged as Naruto, hiding his bugs in his orange jumpsuit. He helped Sasuke move Naruto out of sight before coming back to the hut where their ramen was.

"We'll have to eat fast before he wakes up." Sasuke said quietly so Ayame wouldn't overhear them.

"Hai." Shino ate Naruto's ramen as quickly as he could which didn't look to strange as Naruto always gobbled down his ramen. Too bad it wasn't the same for Sasuke.

"Let me take a look at the memoir." Sasuke laid out the memoir.

Pictures of past clan members were in it. A picture of Fugaku and Mikito's wedding made Sasuke smile slightly. There were baby pictures of Shisui as well as Itachi and Obito. Articles of the clan successes and downfalls were in it as well. There were even journal entries by Obito pasted in there. It was very well made. But it was an article that caught Sasuke's eye.

Aburame missing child case closed

_The search for Aburame Shino has been officially closed. ANBU and the Konoha Police force have concluded no leads. He is now been put on the Presumed Dead list on Konoha files. _

_An interesting thing noted during the search was the scent of a different Aburame child as stated by Inuzuka Tsume. The Aburames did not have any other child nor was one on file and the information dismissed. _

"I assume Shinju was the other." He said in low voice. Shino nodded in Naruto's body.

"Done." He said and took out the frog head wallet he stole from Naruto. "Arigato."

The two scampered off from sight, Shino throwing the half empty frog pouch to the unconscious Naruto. When they were close enough to Sasuke's house and well hidden, Shino unhenged himself and sprinted inside the house.

* * *

As the two Hyuugas were in each other's arms, a thump was heard against Hinata's window pane. Neji instantly released himself and activated his Byakugan.

"Show yourself-TenTen?" He was ready to bust some ass for the intruder who dared to throw a rock against Hinata's window but jumped back when he saw TenTen's form leaning on a tree branch.

"Sorry, didn't mean to _scare _you, Neji." TenTen teased and Hinata let her in.

"You didn't _scare _me." Neji replied huffly but a tint of red did appear lightly on his cheeks. "What are you doing here bothering Hinata and me?"

TenTen pulled out a chair from Hinata's desk and sat herself down. "Well, I was in the neighborhood and I heard about the news." She shot a sympathetic look to Hinata.

"But you could've gone through the front door." He pointed out.

The weapon mistress gave a snort. "Yeah, right. I tried that and a whole bunch of ANBU and your deranged family came hurdling at me like I was Hanabi's killer."

Hinata gave a sniff at the reference of Hanabi and worst, Shino. "Hai."

"I'm really sorry about Hanabi." TenTen said sympathetically. Then, she crunched her fists together. "I promise, when I find him, I'll put thousands of kunai in his gut before he gets sentenced."

Hinata nodded thankfully. "Arigato, TenTen-chan."

Neji growled. "The _Aburame _boy."

"Not half bad looking but very dangerous. I personally want to be the one to find him." TenTen daydreamed the fantasy of killing him and getting the reward from Tsunade herself.

The prodigy twitched at the revolting thought that Shino was attractive. "TenTen, please."

His teammate sighed. "Aw, don't be jealous. I find _you _more attractive then him any day." She batted her eyes for effect and she could've sworn Neji got even redder.

As for Hinata, she remained queasy until she could take it no longer. She sprinted out of the room and rushed to the throne where she spewed her stomach contents.

"Did I say something wrong?" TenTen asked as Neji rushed after his cousin.

Little did TenTen know was that the nightmare was only starting for two Hyuugas.

I apologize for the long wait and the really crappy chapter. This story is on HIATUS until further notice. I am working on other school stuff so please excuse my long absence.


	16. Closer and Closer

Closer and Closer

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

A/N: Yes, guys, I'm back for a brief moment. This chapter isn't long and I apologize. Also, I do ask that if you are going to take the time to fave and/or alert my story or anybody else's that you drop a small review as well. I'm not forcing you to do that but lately, it's been getting on many author's nerves. I won't lie by saying I've never done that but its habit I'm breaking.

Please enjoy the next chapter. **I'm still on hiatus** due to school but I'll try to post when I can.

* * *

The days got slower and slower and Shino couldn't stand staying inside.

Here he was, forced into the Uchiha library with nothing to do. Going outside was a big risk since everybody was looking for him. Because of this inconvenience, he was rather growing eerie of the manor. The glaring Onyx eyes from Madara Uchiha and Fugaku Uchiha's portraits didn't help the matter.

Shino picked up a book called "The Inner Workings of Kekkai Genkai". It looked incredibly interesting and boring at the same time. Still, it was better than nothing.

He opened the book to the first chapter and began to read from there.

_Chapter 1: Kekkai Genkai of the Eye _

_Many prominent clans have bloodline Kekkai Genkai eye techniques. Among the most famous are the Hyuuga clan's Byakugan and the Uchiha clan's Sharingan. These two clans preside in Konohagakure and is said the Sharingan originated from the Byakugan. Uchiha clan founder, Madara Uchiha, denies any relation to the Hyuugas. _

The chapter went on about the many uses of the Byakugan and Sharingan as well as the few other techniques. He closed the book and reshelved it. The book would be of no use to him.

Shino heard the front door open and close and the clatter of sandals against the hard wood floor. He quickly got into a defensive stance in case it was an unwelcome visitor. Luckily, a familiar voice assured him it was just Sasuke.

"Shino?"

Sasuke saw the familiar trench coat wearing bug user emerge from the library. He looked bored and stiff as usual but could do nothing for that.

"Any update?" Shino asked, his voice indicating his boredom.

Sasuke shook his head. "Not a whole lot yet. Hokage-sama has assigned me to be one of Hinata's bodyguards though."

Shino nearly choked on his breathe but remained calm. Bodyguards? Hanabi's death must have installed fear of security in the Hyuuga clan.

The Uchiha saw the strained look and reassured him. "Don't worry; I'll lead the other guys away from your tracks so you won't be caught."

This didn't comfort Shino. "Tsunade-sama had assigned _other _shinobi as well to protect Hinata."

"Yes and they aren't exactly that easy to de-trail. We've got Neji and his Byakugan and she's replacing Rock Lee with Kiba Inuzuka." Sasuke said flatly.

"Shit." Shino swore under his breath. "Why couldn't they keep Lee?"

"Lee got assigned to a special mission with Gai-sensei. Besides, we've also got Naruto-dobe to deal with and knowing that twit, he won't let up that easily." Sasuke explained, devising a plan to deter everybody away.

The bug user sighed. "It's pretty useless hiding now. Shinju's very good."

Sasuke scoffed. "You're life may be screwed, Shino, but don't let that bastard ruin your life completely. Take it from somebody with Itachi the bastard as a brother."

Shino didn't smile. "I wish it was simple, Sasuke. I'm going to die in a matter of days and the girl I love hates me to death right now."

"I'm sorry but there's nothing else I can do at the moment." Sasuke walked past Shino but stopped. "Don't give up because everything looks slim."

Sasuke walked away and Shino thought of his words carefully. Perhaps he had a chance to expose Shinju's deed and save himself and live with Hinata happily and ever after. He mentally smacked himself for thinking that. There was no way he could do the first deed without him dying first and it's doubtful Hinata would want to speak to him.

He slumped onto a chair and looked at the ceiling. He was determined to stop thinking negatively and get himself out of this situation.

"Hinata," He called out. "I vow to avenge my family and your sister's death. I promise you on my life."

* * *

Hinata stared at the black clothing her maids had picked out for her. It was a black shirt and blouse with black sandals. She quietly slipped out of her robe and dressed into them. She hadn't worn these since the Third Hokage's funeral and never thought she would wear them again for a long time.

"Hanabi," She spoke quietly. 'This is all your f-fault."

She turned to look at a picture of herself, Hanabi, and Neji at the Konoha Sakura festival on her nightstand she was smiling shyly with her white kimino while Hanabi was grinning happily in her light pink kimino and Neji looking midly irritated in his grey kimino. She remembers how fun the three had, despite Hanabi and Neji's little feuds. That was the last Sakura festival Hanabi would be going to though.

"Hanabi," Hinarta whispered, tears flowing down her cheek. "W-Why did you l-leave use."

She sobbed and grabbed her pillow. Uncharacteristically, she chucked her pillow her pillow at the picture frame, knocking it over. The frame fell onto the hard floor and broke into little pieces. Hinata collapsed to the ground and cried. Hanabi, why did you have to die so young?!

"Hinata-sama, we are about to start." Neji called from the other side of her door.

"No, niisan, I can't." She said through her tears.

There was a silence and a faint call of "Byakugan!" was heard. The door was forced open and the prodigy swept through.

"What happened?" Neji asked, slightly alarmed at the broken picture frame. He carefully stepped over the broken pieces and retrieved the picture from the mess. His eyes softened when he saw the picture.

"Hinata," He knelt down to her and placed an arm around her. His eyes became slightly glossy but didn't shed a tear. "This is hard on all of us. I promise justice will be served for his death."

Hinata rested her head on her cousin's shoulder. "Niisan, I loved Hanabi. She was my sister, my best friend. I've lost her forever."

"You'll never lose Hanabi forever. She'll be in our hearts." Neji reminded her, wiping a tear off her face.

Hinata calmed down and collected herself. "I know but Neji, can you promise me something?"

"Of course, Hinata-same." Neji said seriously.

"Promise me you won't leave me like Hanabi. I love you." She whispered.

A knot tightened in his throat and Neji fought back crying himself at the thought. "I love you too, Hinata. I promise I'll stay here and protect you."

The two Hyuugas hugged each other before leaving the room so they could join in the grim festivities

Read and Review! Sorry for the wait.


	17. The Funeral

The Funeral

Author's Note: I appreciate all those generous reviews. I apologize for my long absence. Now you whiners are satisfied. Alas, grave news to the fans of this story.

**ATTENTION**: **DISCONTINUED! **

I know I have said in the past that I would continue this story. But I am suffering from bad writer's block and with me not watching Naruto as much as I used to, it's a bad combination. Thank you so much for reviewing this story. I am very sorry to disappoint you. I will ask that you do not bother me and beg me to update this story now that I officially discontinued it. If you do, I will delete the entire story. If I ever get any inspiration, I will update it. **But for now, this fic is officially closed.**

* * *

Hinata quietly joined in with her Father while Neji joined into the group of other Branch Hyuugas. From behind Hiashi's black robes, Hinata could see a somber Tsunade along with Shizune, Jiraiya, Iruka-sensei, and many of her Genin friends.

In front of the crowd, a brown casket with the Hyuuga crest on it lied amongst flowers the Yamanaka family donated. Hinata couldn't believe her little sister was in that casket already. She was too young to be dead already and she had so much to do in life.

Tsunade stepped up from the crowd and went to the podium already set up just behind Hanabi's casket. She sniffed slightly, feeling bad for the young Hyuuga's fate. Clearing her throat and looking at the sea of people clad in black, she spoke.

"We will begin promptly." She said to the crowd. She looked over at Hiashi, who firmly nodded. "Please be seated."

In one swift movement, the crowd sat into the seats behind them. Many had tissues in their hands and were crying hard for the young Hyuuga.

"Today is a sad day in Konoha." She started out, glancing around the crowd. It was like a reenactment of the Fourth Hokage and the Third Hokage's death.

"Today we are gathered here to mourn the loss of Hyuuga Hanabi, daughter to Hyuuga Hiashi and sister to Hyuuga Hinata." Hiashi looked down and Hinata'a face became wet with tears.

In the crowd, Naruto clenched his fists. Hanabi didn't deserve to die. She was way too young to be having a funeral already. Granny Tsunade at her tender age maybe, but definetly not somebody as young as Hinata's sister. He looked at Hinata and felt his heart sink slightly at the tears on her face. He turned to Sasuke sitting next to him.

"Sasuke, the guy who killed him…I swear!"

"Be quiet, dobe!" Sasuke could see what he was trying to say but wished he would at least be respectful at Hanabi's funeral. Couldn't he see Hinata was going through enough already?



"And now, the leader of the Hyuuga clan, Hyuuga Hiashi, will take the stand." Tsunade sat down next to Shizune and Hiashi walked up without a word. He stared gravely at the crowd. With a sad expression, he bowed his head in respect for the everybody coming out to his daughter's funeral.

"As a Hyuuga," He started out. "We don't normally say this a lot out of pride but…"

He stopped for a second and scanned the crowd once more. Moegi was sobbing on Konohamaru's shoulder as Udon patted her back. A grim smile appeared on his features briefly before continuing.

"I'd like to thank you out of respect for coming to Hanabi's funeral." Hiashi's voice cracked slightly. "She will be missed by our clan and I'm sure all of Konoha as well."

The service went by smoothly. Hinata managed to stay together through out. She even managed not to cry when she was on the stand briefly to share a few words about her sister. She looked at all her friends and gave a small smile for they were still here at the least. Sasuke, however, looked away when she looked at him and she didn't bother questioning him. It was when she looked at Naruto was when something weird happened.

Instead of blushing, she just smiled at him. Instead of fainting or thinking about his qualities, another man was there.

That man was Shino.

Shino killed her sister.

Hinata screamed, causing the shinobi in the crowd to jump up in defense. Neji rushed to her side.

"Hinata, what's wrong?!" He demanded. He waved at another Hyuuga on the stand to continue.

"Oh, N-Neji, I saw Sh-Shino." She stammered looking intensively at Naruto.

"SHINO?!" He exclaimed, pulling out a kunai.

"No, nii-san, it wasn't really him!" She tried to explain. "I was looking at Naruto and he suddenly came to my mind!"

Neji blinked. "Let's get you some water."

He asked for the both of them to be excused and they slipped into the kitchen. Neji couldn't understand it fully but Hinata was wondering what her head was telling her?

* * *

Shino watched the funeral in the disguise of Tsunade's beloved pig, Ton Ton. He hadn't found itappealing but it was the least suspicious disguise to go under.

As he watched the ceremony from under Shizune's chair, his heart lowered to see Hinata crying. The loss of Hanabi was a strong hit and for that, he would not forgive Shinju.

"Hinata…"

Read and Review!


End file.
